


Dark Desert Desires

by AzraDanse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: This is a No Cult Hope County, The Seeds still had a rough life but were all adopted by the Duncans instead of just John. Jacob still went into the Army, Joseph is a preacher and John stays a hot shot lawyer.This is going to be a very dark story with some very intense scenes, no happy ending here folks.





	1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Second Warning this Story will include Rape/Non con situations, Mental & Physical abuse graphic descriptions of gore and violence.

Isabelle Boshaw is a 22 year old girl who just wanted to live in peace maybe get married have a loving family but lifes never really fair. She worked for Marty's Sporting goods in Falls End Marty was a great man he is her uncles best friend so when he saw she was interested in working for him he hired her straight away, all the customers loved her and she could make any stranger feel like family. Marty was heading to a gun show off in Missoula and left Izzy in charge until he returned, it was early October so it wouldn't be too busy since everyone already got everything they needed for the upcoming hunting season.

Izzy stood behind the counter flipping through a magazine humming along to whatever was playing on the radio, her phone buzzed on the counter she grabbed it unlocking her screen.

Staci Pratt 10:06am  
Hey was wondering if you wanted to grab drinks tonight with Joey and me?

Izzy 10:07am  
Sure why the hell not, I close up at 7.

Staci Pratt 10:07am  
Great see you then :D

Izzy was gonna ask if her cousin Sharky could come along but the bell on the door dinged and she set her phone down, a man came in walking down in back before she could great him. Izzy watched the man on the cameras he never looked up just eyeing their selection of hunting rifles and shotguns. After about 15 minutes he picked something out walked toward the front as he walked up the aisle she got a better look he was huge he had to be atleast 6'2 - 6'3 copper colored hair it was long on top shaved on the sides and a thick beard to match his face was a bit scarred but it just added to his appeal of 'Don't fuck with me' he's wearing a blue and black flannel with a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans. He's also wearing what looks like dog tags and a rabbits foot hanging off the chain. He stops in front of the counter and sets the rifle down "Did you find everything you were looking for sir?" Izzy gave him a smile and he just nodded and grunted (ah not much of a talker) she handed him the form to purchase the gun. He handed back the papers and she set it next to her phone, Izzy glanced at his dog tags "Army?" she pointed toward his tags "Yeah 82nd Airborne" his voice was rough and smooth at the same time with a hint of southern drawl to it, her eyes lit up "So was my dad" he looked at her, his eyes were a piercing blue it sent goosebumps over her "What was his name sweetheart" she looked down "Matthew Boshaw" he nods his head running his hand over his beard, it was a little easier to talk about its been 4 years since he died over in Iraq, "Great guy, he was a damn good shot too" Izzy smiled at him and finished ringing him up she knocked 150 dollars off the price for him, "I can afford it darlin, you ain't gotta do that" Izzy smiled "You served along side my dad, all veterans get discounts" she smiled. He let out a chuckle as he grabbed his wallet handing her cash. Izzy boxed up the rifle and placed it back on the counter he grabbed it and headed toward the door and stopped when he grabbed the handle looking back at her "You look just like your dad Isabelle" and he left before she could get a word back.

Jacob Seed walked out to his truck setting the rifle in the back seat then hopping in the driver seat he leaned his head back shutting his eyes and let out a deep sigh he reached back pulling out his wallet opening it up and pulling the picture of Izzy outta the small zipper part on the left side. He smiled looking it over "Soon" is all he said before running his finger over the picture and putting it back. A smile crept over his face when he thought back to the last time he saw Matthew Boshaw alive when the man was on his knees trembling begging Jacob to stop that this isn't funny as he's starring up the barrel of Jacobs rifle he could see the dark desire in the man who he thought was his brother eyes that blood lust "I promise I'll take _real_ good care of er Matty" and that was the last thing he said before pulling the trigger and Matts face exploding from the bullet pieces of his face and brain landing left and right on the desert floor around them. Matt's right eye was just hanging down outta the socket, as his body slumped over in the sand blood pooling around whats left of his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters will be a lot longer this was just more of a set up for it all to go down hill from here.


	2. Tonight's his Night

Izzy stood at the counter just looking at the door ( I wonder if he knows what happened to my dad) then it hit her she never even asked him his name. She reached over grabbing the forms he filled out "Jacob Seed" she can recall her dad talking about a guy called Jake someone who would take a bullet for him and kept him safe over there, "this has gotta be him" she says to herself. Izzy typed in the phone number into her contacts from his form hoping this man can give her some answers that the Army refused to do. Izzy closed up the shop and locked the doors before heading over to her car, she got inside starring at her phone (will he think your weird for messaging him?) But if she wants to get answers shes gotta start somewhere.

Jacob arrived at his brothers ranch sitting in his truck still going over every little detail on her he saw today, her jet black hair falling in loose curls down her soft face the lightness to her complexion making her look like a porcelain doll ( _his doll_ ) the way she would look down and lick her lips lightly adding up his total. The way she handled the rifle running her hand up over the barrel making sure everything was perfect the way her eyes lit up talking to him.. he began to palm himself through his jeans, he took a deep breath pulling his hand away to grip the stirring wheel "Can't give in to temptation just yet" his knuckles turning white as he gripped harder waiting for it to pass. After a few minutes his erection dissipated and he could relax until he felt his phone buzzing,

Unknown number Incoming Call..

He just ignored it getting outta the truck shutting his door and making his way inside, John would be home in a few hours he was working on a messy divorce case and Joseph was hosting a bible study at his church. He felt his phone buzz again reaching into his back pocket pulling it out.

New voicemail

Jacob clicked on it.

_"Hi its Izzy um Isabelle Boshaw from the gun store sorry for callin Jacob I just wanted to know if you could tell me what happened to my dad is all. If you don't wanna I understand but if you do my numbers...."_

Jacob felt a rush go through his body this was his chance God was handing her to him on a silver platter. He needed to finish the final preparations for her, he sent a text to her phone about meeting up in a few days since he had work to do. He was gonna make dinner for him and his brothers but this was more important he grabbed his pack from his room and went back out to his truck, he drove up to the veteran's center he's been fixing up. He had the entire basement turned into a bunker with a hidden back room that hes been designing for her.

It took him half an hour too arrive at the center. He parked his truck and got out grabbing his pack heading in his dogs came running up to greet him licking his hands and barking happily at their masters arrival. He snapped his fingers and pointed to their beds which they trotted back to looking down when he ordered them off, Jacob arrived at a metal door and slid his card through the scanner and the door unlocked he headed down the stairs flipping on the lights he made it feel homey with big brown leather couches with thick flannel blankets laid on the backs it had a full country style kitchen 2 bathrooms and a room for all the supplies he'll need to keep her down here. He made his way over to the bookcase and slid his hand behind it to press the release button the bookcase pop from the wall and he pulled it open stepping into the room, there was a mattress in the far left corner with a pillow and blanket folded neatly on it, the room was nothing but cement he walked over to the wall where the shackles hung a devious smile crept across his face just the thought of her being chained to his walls gave him a high better than any drug.

Jacob walked over setting his pack on the table reaching in pulling out rope and duct tape, knives and needles along with sedatives he had bought from Rachael Jessop. He laid everything out neatly making sure nothing was outta place. Thinking back he was never like this before 'obsessed with something' he only cared about his brothers everyone else didn't matter but the first time he saw Isabelle something inside him clicked like a piece that he didn't know was missing just popped back into place, how she clung to her dads arm just starring up at him with those big green eyes looking at him in amazement her sweet voice when she was begging him to stay a little longer (I would never leave her), he knew that he had to have her no matter the cost, she would belong to him and only him. So he made it his mission to get close with Matt kept an eye on him made the man feel safe that Jacob would always protect him and made sure he'd get back home to his sweet daughter.

Izzy went home she couldn't bring herself too work the rest of the day, the thought of finally getting answers about her dad made her nervous and jittery. She walked in the front door and still after all this time wants to hear "hey kiddo, pizzas here and the games just started" her dad would be on the couch leaning back in his favorite corner smiling as she would come in the door way to the living room, he'd always had dinner ready for her and ready too listen about her day, but then the dread creeps up on her she'll never see him again. Izzy wipes the tears forming in her eyes and walks back to the kitchen. She needs a distraction but its four hours away, so she decides to clean starting with the pile of dishes in her sink.

Her phone lets off numerous chimes

5 new texts.

Staci Pratt 6:08pm  
Can't wait too see you tonight

Izzy 6:09pm  
Really? Whys that? lol

Staci Pratt 6:11pm  
Well.. since our last two dates I can't stop thinking about you :)

Izzy 6:13pm  
Can't wait to see you too <3

~~

Joey Hudson 6:08pm  
I'm gonna punch Staci if he doesn't shut up about his hair.

~~

Sharky 6:08pm  
Gonna be at the spread eagle with Hurk if ya wanna join chica

~~

Marty 6:08pm  
How'd it go today kid?

~~

Jacob Seed 6:08pm  
Have a goodnight sweetheart.

Izzy 6:15pm  
You too, I'm going out on a kinda date tonight lol

He glared down at his phone (a fucking date with who?)

Jacob Seed 6:16pm  
That's cool hope you have fun

Izzy 6:17pm  
We're just gonna be at the spread eagle having dinner and drinks

Jacob had already finished what he needed to in his bunker and had made it back to Johns and still had time too make them all dinner. He could easily slip out and head to the bar he was curious as to who the man was, who thought he'd be good enough for her. He grabbed his Army jacket and slipped it on heading out the door.

Izzy went to her closet and pulled out some different outfits the first was a simple black dress but then again it was starting to get cold out so she tossed it to the side, the second was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up "maybe?" She set it aside the last was pretty simple blue jeans a long black t-shirt and her dads Army jacket. Izzy decided with the second option but added her dads jacket to the mix since it always kept her warm and she felt safe wearing it.  
She got dressed and threw her hair up in a messy bun and put on some eyeliner and dark maroon lipstick Izzy waited a few minutes before swiping her finger on her bottom lip to make sure it dried. She jogged down the stairs heading to the front door she picked up her keys and wallet then proceeded out the door.

Staci and Joey were sitting at the back table "will you stop your hair is fine" Joey slapped his hand away from his head "I just wanna look good for her" she rolled her eyes and went back to the menu. Izzy pulled up the same time Sharky did he hopped outta his jeep runnin over "Izzy so glad you came chica" she smiled and pulled him into a hug "I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to come out earlier but this guy came into the shop, he knows my dad. I might actually get real answers" he could see the excitement on her face "I'm glad Iz so who is it?", "Jacob Seed" Sharky thought for a second "oh that guy" he sounded annoyed which is odd for Sharky. "He's a pretty weird guy just be careful around him, don't need ya disappearing on me" Izzy laughed thinking he was joking but when he just looked at her "oh you're serious?" He nodded and pulled her toward the bar "just don't go off with him okay" Izzy nodded walking through the door "I won't Charlemagne". Staci jumped up when he saw her walk in "Izzy! Over here" the bar was already starting to get packed she and Sharky moved through the crowd and Staci reached out pulling her into him "hey beautiful" she hugged him "hey yourself handsome" he smiled and looked down at her she stood up on her toes to kiss him he closed the distance and kissed her back.

Jacob stood against the wall watching them his blood was boiling (that is who she picked) he scoffed before taking a sip of his beer. The entire night he just watched her clinging to weak excuse of a man as they laughed and danced together (that should be **_me_** ) he noticed she pulled away and started walking over to where he was standing she hasn't noticed him so he turned enough that she wouldn't see his face, he moved his boot out and tripped her. She fell to the floor with a **thud** he walked over looking down at her she still hasn't noticed him so he reached his hand down to her face "you oughta be more careful sweetheart" Izzy looked up and smiled "Oh Jacob what are you doin here?" He still held her hand (so soft, so warm) "My brothers a recovering addict so no alcohol or drugs are allowed near him" Izzy nodded then winced touching her face she must of hit harder then she thought, Izzy froze when she felt Jacobs hand touch her face "nothin too serious" he stroked down her cheek looking at her. Izzy stepped back "I uh gotta get back to my date" Jacob nodded and walked past her (was he mad? No she just had a bit too much and is over thinking things again)

Jacob left the bar and walked out to his truck, he punched the side and growled (you're so fucking stupid) he got in his truck and waited this was going to be his night.

Izzy kissed Pratts cheek "I'm gonna go home" she pushed herself away from the table grabbing her dads coat "I'll text you later Izzy" Staci smiled at her and pulled her down for another kiss. Izzy wasn't drunk just had a decent buzz from the whine so she was good enough to drive she walked over to her car and got it starting it, she sighed looking in the mirror at the red mark still on her face from falling. Izzy started driving home she was doing the speed limit but the black truck behind her was riding close to her bumper so she sped up and so did the truck (were they following her?) She started doing 70 in her dads mustang but the truck kept getting closer, it finally slammed into the back of her and she jerked forward

"what the fuck!"

She yelled and she went faster flooring the gas pedal. The truck moved up along side of her and slammed into the side causing her to swerve off the road she went down a embankment and tried slowing down before the car slammed into a tree causing everything in her vision to go black.


	3. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob plans on sinking his hooks in deeper but everyone keeps getting in his way.
> 
> Again read the tags and be warned.

  
Pain. All she could feel was pain. Izzy tried moving her legs only to let out a shriek as the pain radiated up her left leg "fuck.." she said threw gritted teeth. Izzy lifted her head up and looked out the cracked wind sheild white smoke was crawling up from the hood of the car "great, sorry dad" Izzy started looking for her phone moving as slowly as possible luckily it never moved from her cup holder she pulled her lock screen up pulling up Staci's number dialing it.

Ringing...Ringing

Hey beauti..

Staci fuck! Staci I was in an accident please.. fuck I need help!

Shit Izzy we'll be right there are you hurt?!

Yes I think my legs broken, Im down just passed the bridge near the Ryes. P-please hurry.

Izzy sat back as the tears fell down her face. Just then her door was ripped open and her face was grabbed Izzy screamed at the figure "Shit sweetheart its me, are you alright?" Came the gravely voice Izzy blinked looking up "J-Jacob?" She started crying again "someone d-drove me off the r-road" she said through sobs clinging to him as he reached in cutting her belt off "shh you're alright I'm here" he cooed at her. Jacob flicked his flash light over her "Wow" he laughed "your legs pretty fucked up" Izzy winced not wanting to look at it "I gotta get you outta here sweetheart" Izzy nodded, Jacob put his flash light in his back pocket then reached in scooping her up gently "I got ya" Izzy started crying again as the pain shot through her body once more. Jacob treaded up the hill holding her tight he felt her nuzzle into him and he smiled tightening his grip on the girl ( _his girl_ ), as he made his way to the top sirens and blue lights came his way (fuck! did she call for help?) A squad car and a green jeep came speeding over toward them Jacob stood there holding the broken little girl in his arms. Staci, Joey and Sharky parked running over to them Pratt reached out offering to take Izzy from his arms and Jacob growled low in his chest not wanting to let go "She needs a doctor, her legs fucked up" Staci looked down almost puking as he saw the bone sticking out (fucking _weak_ ) Sharky walked over to the embankment looking down at her car "What happened Izzy?" He came over to Jacobs side ignoring him "Someone drove me off the road, I didn't see who" she said weakly grabbing on to Jacob tighter "everything hurts please can we go?!" Everyone nodded and headed toward their cars. Jacob walked over to Sharkys it was a lot bigger and would be easier to hold her in his Jeep, Sharky watched him like a hawk opening the door for them to get in.

Staci and Joey gave them an escort to the closest clinic in Falls End, Sharky drove as fast as he could looking back every now and again only too be met with Jacobs glaring eyes. "Hang tight Iz we're almost there" Izzy held onto Jacob tighter she looked up at him with red puffy eyes "please make it stop" he pulled her closer laying his head on hers humming (only you) a song that she can vaguely remember she trys to focus on the song instead of the pain.

Jacob didn't feel bad about what he's done to her because now she's going to be dependent on someone to take care of her and he'll make fucking sure it's him. He smirked down at her still humming the song too her, Sharky catches the look in the mirror and it makes him feel off (is he enjoyin her bein in pain?) The way he's holding her protectivly isn't sitting right with him either. Once they get to the clinic he's gotta separate them asap.

They pulled up the dirt road arriving at the Falls End Clinic, Sharky parked his Jeep hopping out and opening the the door. Jacob eased his way out trying not to bang her leg on anything without being caught, Sharky stopped him from going further "I'll take her from here you can go" he snipped at the older man Jacob scoffed shoulder checking him outta the way. Joey opened up the door walking in behind them "Deputy Pratt not joining us?" Jacob asked sarcastically, Deputy Hudson chuckled "He's a bit of a whimp when it comes to this kinda stuff" Just then a older couple came in "Oh jesus, come on bring her back here" the older man motioned them to come in the back, he points to a exam table "lay her down there" Jacobs lays her down gently "I'm staying right here sweetheart don't worrie" Izzy grabbed his hand when he stepped behind the table. "We are gonna have to reset her leg before anything else. Sir you'll have to hold her down" Jacob held back the smile trying to creep across his lips. Izzy whined looking up at him as his strong arms wrapped around her small frame he leaned down to her ear and whispered "Be a _good girl_ for _me_ and hold onto my arms" Izzy nodded bracing herself the older man held her leg still while his wife popped the bone back in place with a sickening snap, Izzy screamed clawing into Jacobs arm before the pain became too much and she passed out.

The doctors placed her leg and set screws in to keep the bone in place the older woman came around hooking up an I.V with pain meds into her arm "She'll be out for awhile you can wait out in the other room" Jacob shook his head "I'm staying right here" the older woman nodded and walked out. Jacob sat beside her brushing her hair aside looking over her face "So beautiful" he reached down holding her hand when he heard the door open Sharky walked in glaring at him "You can leave ya know she doesn't need you here you ain't family" he snapped at him, Jacob stood up walking over too the younger man "And what are you gonna do if I don't leave? Hmm" Jacob crossed his arms over his chest starring him down "I know you're up to somethin Seed if you hurt her so fucking help me god, I'll kill you" Jacob dropped his arms from his chest and walked toward Sharky until he was pinned against the wall "I'd love too see you try" he let out a dark chuckle before walking back over to Izzys side. Sharky left the room slamming the door making Izzy stir Jacob shushed her petting her hair back he looked down at her leg then smirked and ran his fingers over stitches before squeezing her leg slightly making her grab onto the sheets as she winced letting out a small whimper, it was gonna be a long night and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The next morning Izzy woke up looking around the bright room the sun was beaming in she could see the dust dancing in the light, she looked over seeing Jacob Seed leaned back in a chair with his arms crossed snoring lightly. Izzy tried sitting up slowly only to feel something slid down her chest Jacob had covered her in his Army jacket, she looked down at her leg it was pretty rough to look at. Just then the older woman walked in "Glad too see you're awake, how are you feeling?" Izzy laughed "Like I got hit by a goddamn truck" the woman came over giving her another dose of pain meds. Jacob woke up too all the talking "Hey Isabelle how are you feeling?" He reached for her hand "I'm okay just tired and in pain" she gave him a small smile "did you stay here all night?" He nodded as he stood up too stretch "I wasn't gonna leave you, plus everyone else bailed couldn't deal with a little blood" he gave her a small smirk and walked over grabbing his phone. The older woman looked at you "do you have anyone that can take care of you at home this will take atleast two maybe 3 months to heal" Izzy looked down "n-not really I'm sure I can manage" Jacob walked back over "you could stay with me and I can look after you" Izzy shook her head "I couldn't do that to you Jacob" he put his hand up "nonsense it'll be no trouble at all" he smiled at you and your heart fluttered "um okay then, thank you".

Joseph and John had delivered Jacobs truck to the clinic earlier that morning before his sermon, the older couple gave Jacob a bag of supplies to last until her leg had fully healed, Izzy signed some papers before leaving Jacob scooped her up carrying her out to his truck setting her inside the front seat carefully. He drove them to the Whitetail mountains debating on going too the Center or his Cabin, since she couldn't run or even walk for that matter he decided on his Cabin in was Deep enough in the woods and only his brothers knew about it, so _**no one** _ would come looking for them.


	4. Monsters in the Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about her dads death is revealed and its not what she was expecting.

The drive to his cabin was long taking back roads Izzy didn't even know existed if it wasn't for the drugs she would have felt uneasy being so far from people. Jacob parked his truck getting out and coming over to her side Izzy opened the door he leaned down scooping her up "you good pup?" (Weird name) Izzy just gave him a smile and nodded. He carried her into his cabin the place was well decorated with animal trophys and family pictures, Jacob laid Izzy down on the big black leather couch helping her adjust too get comfy "I'm gonna go grab the rest of supplies outta the truck" Izzy looked around some more attemping too not jerk her leg much.

Jacob came back in setting the bags on the island in the kitchen, "you hungry sweetheart?" He walked over opening the fridge Izzy sat up looking over she was but she finally had him and wanted her answers. Jacob walked back over putting his hands on the back of the couch looking her over, she looked up at him "I'm okay. But can you tell me about my dad" Jacob stood up letting out a long breath through his nose he walked around to the front of the couch and sat down pulling her legs up on his lap. Izzy played with the faux leather bracelet on her wrist waiting for him to start, He ran his fingers over her ankle "we were out on patrol walking just outside of the small destroyed village" he rubbed small circles around her ankle "he was talking about you, how excited he was too be going home this was gonna be his last tour. He was gonna surprise you with taking a vacation to visit all 50 states" Izzy felt the tears welling up in her eyes, Jacob tipped his head slightly before looking at her smirking

**_"I couldn't let that happen.."_ **

Izzys eyes grew wide. Her stomach dropped.  
"w-what.." Jacob held on to her ankle tighter "I couldn't let him leave and take you god knows where" he chuckled darkly to himself  
"He was the only way I got too see or hear about you, so when we got behind one of the buildings I pulled my gun on him" Izzy sat there her heart breaking bile rising in her throat, "Your dad thought I was joking when I ordered him to his knees. But I think it finally sank in when I used the butt of my rifle to hit him in the side of the head" Izzy tried pulling her legs back but he then grabbed her left leg digging his fingers into the stitches Izzy let out a scream grabbing at his hand trying to pull it off

"Please stop!"

She shrieked and begged tears rolling down her cheeks. Jacob reached out grabbing her throat forcing her to look at him "I killed your Daddy Isabelle, now I'm not a sick man it was quick he felt nothing when my bullet tore through his face" Izzy felt sick she was shaking in his grasp "Now... we can be together. No one can take you away from me" he leaned over placing a gentle kiss to her lips, he let out a shakey breath when he pulled away from her lips placing his forehead on hers he whispered " _ **Mine**_ " Jacob smiled looking at her "I'm going to break you sweetheart then put you back together you'll be so good for me, Only Me".

Izzys head felt like it was splitting in half (this can't be fucking happening, this isn't real it can't be real!) Then it hit her she pulled back from him "It.. was you. You drove me off the road last night!" Jacob sat back rolling his eyes "It was a punishment sweetheart, for cheating on me with that boy" (he's fucking nuts)

"We aren't a couple Jacob, this is all in your head you fucking psycho!"

Izzy slapped him threw the face "You're a Monster!" and he just laughed looking down shaking his head "you **ungrateful** _cunt_ " he grabbed her throat again pinning Izzy back on the couch as he straddled her waist. Izzys vision started going dark around the edges she clawed as hard as she could against his arms "Ja-cob..s-stop" he held tighter watching intensely he finally spoke "maybe when you wake up you'll play nice" Izzys vision went black and finally passed out going limp under him.

Izzy woke up laying on the floor, her leg was throbbing she sat up and winced at the pain. When she turned her head she felt a pull and a jingle when looking up Izzy saw that she was hooked up to the wall with a thick chain attached to a metal collar around her neck "what the hell" she reached up tugging on the chain "come on" she pulled harder, it was no use it was bolted in. Heavy foot falls started walking toward where ever she was in the cabin the door opened and Jacob stood against the door frame "look whos up" Izzy sat there looking up at him, cold air started pouring in the room and she started shaking "c-can I atleast have my jacket in here" he walked over to her crouching down "No" he smiled at her "you'll be fine" Izzy looked away from him. Jacob reached over running his hand over her face "you ready to be a good girl for me?" Izzy scrunched her face up too that nausea flooding her body "Get away from me" she spat at him he stood up walking over to the bed on the other side of the room grabbing her dads Army jacket, Izzys eyes grew wide "p-please it's all I have left" Jacob laughed walking back over with the jacket in hand "you won't be needing this anymore" he said softly just then he reached in his pocket pulling out a lighter flicking it on "N-No! Please I'll do anything!" He studied her face for a moment " _Anything_ huh?" His voice was low "I want to **mark** you" Izzys heart started racing (markings??) She was taking too long to answer so he reached down setting the bottom of the jacket on fire "Yes! Mark me" she begged he tossed the jacket on the ground stepping on the flame putting it out. She watched as he pulled a red handled hunting knife from the sheath attached to his holster, Izzy started shaking when he pushed her back on the floor he sat on her waist reaching up and cutting her shirt off revealing her purple lace bra, a sickening smile on his lips he held the tip of the knife to her chest pushing in until he broke the skin "I think it'll look great.. _right_.. _here_ " he started carving the J in her chest "ah fuck!" He reached up slapping Izzy through the face "language" he growled Izzy tried ignoring the pain, digging her fingers into his legs biting her tongue the tears just poured outta her eyes soaking her hair.

It felt like hours had passed when he finally finished she could feel the blood trickling down her chest and into her bra. Jacob put the knife back and leaned down kissing over the letters "look at you. So beautiful for _me_ " he whispered against her chest. He got up and laid her dads jacket on her "see if you're good for me you'll get rewarded" he left shutting and locking the door behind him. Izzy curled up sobbing into the jacket and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Innocence long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Rape/Non Con in this chapter.

Izzy woke up looking at the sky the sun was beating down on her she sat up on her elbows looking around. She was in her back yard "hey kiddo" Izzy turned toward the voice "D-daddy...?" Matthew stood there in his uniform smiling at her "who else would it be pumpkin?" Izzy jumped up running to him grabbing and pulling him tight to her "I had the most horrible nightmare" Matt ran his hand over her head "Shh its okay sweetheart daddys here" a loud crack sounded off behind Izzy making her jump back from her dads arms she turned and saw Jacob by their fence his rifle in hand, he hopped the fence coming toward them "Dad we gotta run!" She turned back only to see her father missing half of his head. Izzy screamed covering her eyes she felt a warm wetness covering her cheeks she looked down to see her hands covered in his blood "no no no no **NO!** " She frantically wiped her hands, Jacob appeared behind her grabbing her waist tightly _"No ones comin for you"_ he growled low in her ear.

Izzy woke up screaming drenched in sweat, "Daddy! Oh god" she pulled her arms over her face sobbing. Jacob was in the room standing by the door watching her "Bad dream pup?" He chuckled. Izzy wiped her face sniffling "I'm still **here**.." she said softly pulling her dads coat to her chest, he walked over looking down at the trembling mess below him "Of course you are" he crouched down placing his hand on her forehead "You have a fever" he got back up leaving the room. Jacob returned with a tray of stuff she couldn't see her eyes were still blurred from crying, he walked over flipping on the light on his nightstand "your legs probably infected sweetheart" Izzy just laid there looking up at the ceiling only nodding in response. He walked back over tray in hand sitting down next to her, he opened a bottle of water and opened a bottle of antibiotics the sweet couple at the clinic gave him "here" he motioned to her. Izzy sat up taking the pills and sipping the water, "I'm gonna have to clean your leg" Izzy handed him back the water "um, okay" Jacob looked her over "someones being compliant, what are you planning sweetheart?" His eyes studied her She shrugged "If I'm bad you'll..punish me, if I'm good y-you won't" Jacob leaned in grabbing a fist full of her hair forcing her too look him in the eyes "such a smart girl" he tilted her head and kissed Izzy gently on the lips " _ **my girl**_ " he said as he pulled away. Jacob unlocked her collar and picked her up cradling her in his arms, he walked outta the bedroom and across the cabin to the bathroom he sat her on the toilet and started running the bath.

Izzy shook holding herself tight she felt horrible, Jacob turned around facing her "lets get you undressed" (of course) "um.. I'm not comfortable g-getting undressed in front of p-people" Jacob crouched in front of her running his hands up her thighs "you have nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart" Izzy turned her head looking at the sink she dug her nails into her jeans "don't act like you've never gotten undressed with a man before" he said sarcastically (well..) Izzy cheeks flushed "I'm..a..uh. you know" she said softly, Jacob eyes grew wide he stopped rubbing her thighs and stood up walking out of the bathroom leaving her alone in there. Izzy pulled herself up and maneuvered over to the bath tub shutting the water off then slowly worked back over to the toilet seat.

Jacob stood in his kitchen rubbing his hand over his beard (I'll be her first, her only) the thought sent a wave of arousal over him (control yourself).

Izzy removed what was left of her white button up. She set it on the floor (might as well throw it away) next she leaned back on the toilet unbuttoning her jeans she slowly rolled them off her hips moving to her thighs only too accidentally jerk her bad leg "son of a bitch" she said through gritted teeth Izzy pinched her eyes shut. Jacob walked back in seeing the pained look on her face "shh here hang on I'll help you" he kneeled down beside her he reached down pulling his knife out and sliced up her pants leg, the fabric fell away Jacob pulled off the other pants leg tossing it behind him. He sat back on his knees looking her over "look at _you_ " his voice was low, hungry.

Izzy stood up balancing on her right leg while holding his shoulders "c-can I get in the bath now?" Jacob couldn't pull his eyes from her he ran his hands up her thighs gripping them tightly, he pressed soft kisses to her stomach Izzy shivered "p-please" Izzy placed her hands on the shaved sides of his head. Jacob growled into her "I want you" he said looking up at her those piercing blue eyes getting darker before Izzy could speak he was on her pulling her roughly to the ground Jacob pinned her against the cold tile "Don't move" he grabbed his knife trailing it up her stomach slowly slidding it under her bra slicing it free. Izzy breast spilled out she tried pulling her arms to cover herself "please don't! not like this" she was begging him, he tossed his knife behind him leaning down kissing and biting her neck some of his bites were so hard he'd break the skin causing her to cry in pain Izzy pushed against him "I don't want to lose it like this" tears were falling down her face. Izzy pulled back her right leg kicking him hard he sat back glaring down at her "I was planning on being gentle but you obviously wanna play _**rough**_ " he grabbed her waist flipping her hard over onto her stomach pulling her ass into the air the position was putting to much pressure on her leg. Izzy heard him undo his belt pulling it out through the loops fast and binding her arms behind her back "J-Jacob p-please don't do this" he reached out ripping her panties off he leaned over her back his lips ghosting the shell of her ear

_**"This might hurt"** _

he smirked with that said Jacob lined himself up and filled her with one brutal thrust. The air was knocked from her lungs, vision going white a burning fire ripped through her soft walls. Blood coated his cock and he started a fast punishing pace slamming into her gripping her hips digging his fingers in "look at that, you're taking me so well kitten" Izzy let out soft sobs "p-please s-stop" he slammed into her again making her move across the floor. He reached under palming her breast and pinching her nipples hard Izzy let out a shriek Jacob ran his hand down her stomach he reached between her thighs trailing his finger over her clit Izzy couldn't contain it she let out soft moans pushing back into his thrusts "come on make more of those pretty noises for me" he rubbed small circles around her clit and Izzy shook (I can't cum for this monster) his rhythm started going sloppy he angled his hips and started hitting a spot in Izzy that made her see stars (no fuck not there) Izzy let out small whimpers turning into moans her body was betraying her "thats its kitten cum for me, come for **_Daddy_** " the words made Izzy tremble cumming hard on his cock her walls tightening around him in a vice like grip, Jacob slammed into her a few more times before slamming in deep releasing his cum over her cervix he slid out of her slowly admiring the view " _ **perfect**_ " he tucked himself away he grabbed his knife and left her bound on the bathroom floor.

Izzy sobbed, between the pain from the brutal rape and her leg she didn't know which was worse (or the fact that he probably just knocked you up) 

Izzy wanted to die right there.


	6. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is figuring out if she just behaves life won't be so hard. 
> 
> That won't last long.

Staci sat at his desk holding his phone (is she mad at me?) Izzy hasn't texted in days since the accident he was getting worried they weren't in a serious relationship but something wasn't sitting right with him.

Staci Pratt 7:09pm  
Hey Izzy, are you okay?

He set his phone down and started reading over his paper work.

Izzy 7:27pm  
I'm fine.

Staci Pratt 7:27pm  
Good, I was worried about you can I come over?

Izzy 7:31pm  
No. Look I don't want to see you anymore. You just left me at the clinic, I have a real man now who'll take care of me.

Staci looked down at his phone in utter disbelief (she was never mean). A real man? What did she mean by that?. Staci decided to call the last person he ever wanted to call

"Hey Sharky its Deputy Pratt".

"Hey whats up po-po?"

"Not much have you seen Izzy?"

"No not since the ginger giant threatened me"

"Who was that guy anyway?" Staci had the sick feeling back.

"Jacob Seed he's a bad guy from what I've heard, bad temper. Last guy who stepped up to him landed in the ER with an eye gouged out"

Staci gagged "Is Izzy seeing him? Because she texted me and told me she doesn't want too see me anymore"

"That isn't like her, we need to find out where she went. Meet me at the spread eagle in an hour"

Sharky hung up and Staci grabbed his coat they're gonna figure this out.

Izzy wiggled her arms out of the belt and rolled over onto her back. She wiped the tears from her face and sat up, Izzy pulled herself up on the sink, a shiver went down her spine as she felt his cum slide down her thighs, she felt used and disgusting she needed a bath but she can't do it by herself (I refuse to stay like this) Izzy swallowed the bile rising in her throat, her mind screaming don't do it! She finally opened her mouth... "Jacob?" She took a deep breath and waited she could hear him coming. She began to shake fear washing over her, the door opened and he stood there shirtless "what?" he sounded annoyed. "Will you please help me into the bath?" God she sounded so fucking helpless, he rose his eyebrows in surprise "of course sweetheart" he walked over scooping her up and placed her in the water it was still warm (thank god) "do you need help washing?" Izzy didn't want too piss him off again "yes..please" he stood up and reached for a wash cloth and grabbed some soap, he dipped the wash cloth into the water and lathered it up with the soap he gently washed her starting with her arms moving around her neck, running it over her breast. Izzy watched him almost as if he was savoring the moment (if he wasn't a compelte psycho I'd almost enjoy this). 

After the bath he let the water go down the drain and grabbed a big fluffy green towel, he helped her stand up and dried her off carefully he then wrapped her up amd scooped her in his arms (god he's so warm) Izzy stayed quiet when he carried her back into his room setting her down on his bed. He went over to his dresser grabbing some sweats and a tshirt "these should do for now" he came back over dressing her he grabbed the towel and walked outta the room.

Izzy heard a buzzing noise and she saw her phone on his nightstand, she wanted to reach for it (don't its not worth it, even if you did call for help they wouldn't get here in time.) Izzy sighed and scooted back the best she could on his bed and just waited. He finally came back in with food he sat down next to her "I was watching you on the cameras" Izzy just looked down at her hands "I didn't do anything" she said quietly, Jacob reached over lifting her chin "I know and it makes me so happy you're finally figuring out that your place is here, with me" he leaned in kissing her lips "now you must be starving" he handed her the plate. Izzy picked up the sandwich and bit into it (holy shit) "mm that's really good" his face lit up "I'm glad you like it sweetheart" (maybe hes not so bad, as long as shes good for him) he patted her thigh and stood up grabbing the phone it started ringing "Its your little boyfriend" he teased "maybe you should answer it and put him in his place" Izzy swallowed hard (could she actually tell Staci she no longer wanted him?)


	7. Torn in half

  
Izzy sat on Jacobs bed finishing off her food, Jacob sat on the other side of the room reading a hunting magazine every now and again Izzy would feel his eyes on her. Izzy put her head back against the wall she wanted to go to bed but she also didn't want to sleep on the floor again, "Um Jake?" Again she hated how small she sounded. He didn't lift his eyes from the magazine "hmm?" Izzy played with the hem of her shirt "c-could I sleep w-with you tonight?" Jacob thought it over (shes got to be up to somethin) "I dunno kitten, what do I get outta this?" Izzy looked up at him biting her lower lip (just kill me now) "w-what would you like?" (I'm gonna regret this) Jacob smirked "I want you to crawl over here and beg like a good little pet" Izzys jaw tightend grinding her teeth (this sick fucker). Izzy slowly maneuvered off the bed trying not to hit her leg on anything, Jacob leaned forward placing his arms on his knees watching her. She moved slowly attempting to crawl to him once she got in front of him she moved to sit on her hip "ah ah on your knees kitten" Izzy swallowed hard moving to her knees the pain shot up through her leg causing tears to make there way out "P-please let me sleep in bed w-with y-you" he sat back rubbing his hand over his beard "Hmm I don't know kitten I'm not convived, you can ask Daddy better than that" (.....) Izzy took Jacobs hand looking up at him nuzzling her face against his rough hand "p-please can I sleep with you daddy, I'll be a good p-pet for you" she kissed his knuckles one by one looking up at him.

Jacob let out a shakey breath before picking her up bridal style "that's more like it" he carried her back to his bed laying her down. He grabbed the tray and walked out of the room, Izzy turned onto her side and faced the wall (god dad you're probably so ashamed of me) Jacob came back in undressing and climbing into bed with her. His massive arm snaked around her waist placing his hand on her stomach "such a good girl" he whispered into her hair snuggling closer to her. Izzy cried silently until sleep finally took her.

5 am rolled around and Jacob was up getting ready for the day he had too go into town and make a supply run. Izzy was still asleep curled up in a ball under his blankets the sight was adorable he leaned over the bed bracing his hand beside her head as he leaned down kissing her "wake up kitten" Izzy let off a soft moan "mm 5 more minutes " he chuckled "no kitten I gotta go do some things today, you need to get up" Izzy opened her eyes looking up at him "c-could you pick something up for me while you're out?" Jacob tilted his head "maybe what do you need?" Izzy sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes "my birth control pills.. they're in my bathroom" Jacob scooped her up bringing her over to the chains on the wall "afraid of getting pregnant?" Izzy sat on the floor watching as he locked the collar around her thraot "n-no" Jacob nodded as he made sure all the chains were secured "I'll be back in a while, behave while I'm gone" he kissed her one last time and handed her a book before he left locking the door.

Pratt and Sharky watched from the woods as Jacob left the cabin and took off in his truck they planned this all last night at the bar with the help of Joey Hudson she was able to find out Jacob owned a hunting cabin deep in the whitetail mountains.

"Okay lets get in and see if she's here" Sharky nodded and followed behind Pratt "if he's hurt her I swear to god I'll kill him" Pratt turned the knob its locked he pulled out his 9mm and shot at the lock the door popped from the lock and swayed back and forth "Sharky keep watch" Staci walked in looking around "Izzy?" He called out for her.

Izzy sat back against the wall reading the book he had given to her (The book of Joseph?) It was a thick white book with gold trim she started reading the first page when a loud gun shot went off making her jump "w-what the fuck?" Just then she heard her name (that can't be?) "S-Staci?".

He heard her call out he followed her voice to a black door "Izzy I'm here I'll get you out".

She watched the door a million different emotions flooding threw her she was so happy that she's been found but if she leaves it'll only end badly for everyone involved her mind is torn in half. So she decided against everything she wanted "Staci leave!.. just go away!" 

Pratt stood outside the door "no way Izzy I'm not leaving without you" he rammed his shoulder into the door "He's kidnapped you. You're not thinking straight." He rammed his shoulder into it again and the door gave away he pushed his way in too see Izzy chained to the wall "holy fuck. Izzy just hang on I'll get you outta that" Izzy shook her head "you don't get it, please just leave!". Staci ignored her (shes chained to a wall like an animal and she wants me to just leave what the fuck) he ran outta the room toward the front door "Sharky you got any bolt cutters?" Sharky ran back to his jeep opening the hatch and digging around he lifted up a tarp and found them he ran back into the house with Staci. What he saw made him sick Izzy is chained to a wall her arms are covered in bruises "oh Izzy, sweetheart." Sharky cut the chains offin her and Staci picked her up "lets get outta here" they headed toward the door "put me down! God dammit!" Izzy punched Staci in the face and he dropped her on the ground "you all just left me at the clinic, Jacob stayed with me!" Sharky bent down "Izzy he's crazy! He's keeping you locked up in his bedroom you're not thinking clearly. Let us take you home, get you help and have him arrested" Izzy shook her head crying "No you just don't fucking get it!" Sharky stood up "do ya really want to stay here with him?"

"No. But I'll never forgive myself if he kills you both because of me"

"We can go tell Whitehorse have him come up with a plan"

"You both need to leave. He'll be back soon."

  
Against everything in Sharkys mind screaming at him to take her and head for the hills he grabs Pratts arm and leaves.

  
Izzy sat out on the ground by his front door she pulled her knee up and rested her head on her arm crying into her elbow. This was the chance she had to escape but she couldn't he'd never stop looking for her everything he has done just to get her he's ruthless and doesn't care who he'd have to get rid of to keep her.

Jacob arrived home 2 hours later, he saw Izzy by his front door just sitting there. He got out slamming his door "how did you get out!?" He screamed at her, Izzy started trembling looking up at her captor "t-they tried to t-take me from y-you" Jacob crouched down taking her by the face "Don't lie to me!" Izzy grabbed his wrists teard streaming down her face "go w-watch the cameras then if you don't believe me" Jacob left her outside he walked over to his computer pulling up the last two hours. He watched everything unfold those two try and take whats rightfully his, but he also saw how she told them to leave that she wasn't leaving. Jacob walked back outside and she was still there next to the door holding herself "you could have left, why didn't you?" Izzy played with the dry mud on her sweats then looked up at those piercing blue eyes

_"Because I belong to you, Only You"_


	8. The Bunker

  
Jacob picked Izzy up off the ground and carried her to his truck, "I'm taking you somewhere else" she nodded there was no point in fighting with him. Jacob went back to his cabin grabbing his pack and rifle and fixing the front door the best he could so nothing could get in. The drive was peaceful he didn't talk with her which was a relief, she would enjoy it while it lasts. They turned up a dirt road there was a big sign 'Saint Francis Veterans Center' he pulled up to the front and got out walking around and opening her door Izzy went to reach for him when he grabbed her wrist "wait" he reached back pulling a blindfold from his back pocket he placed it over her eyes tying it tight in the back. Izzy shook holding on to the seat "J-Jacob?" He chuckled picking her up "you're fine" he carried her through the building taking turn after turn Izzy couldn't keep up with remembering the way if someone paid her too, she clung on to Jacob afraid he was going to drop her.

He stopped and Izzy stayed still she heard a series of beeps and then what sounded like a lock disengaging he walked through and the door slammed shut with a loud beep and the door re-locking itself. He walked down the stairs and into the bunker "almost there pup" he walked them over to the bookcase and hit the release button the bookcase popped open and revealed her room, he walked in and placed her down on the mattress Jacob grabbed her chin and took the blindfold off, Izzy blinked a few times before realizing she was in a cement room there were shackles on the wall a table and chair in the corner and the bed she sat upon, "w-why here?" She looked up at him and he just smiled at her and walked back toward the door "welcome to our new home pup" and he walked out pushing the bookcase back. Izzy just stared at the door way, there were no windows no color nothing she looked around again and spotted another door probably just a bathroom. She couldn't think let alone breath her heart was beating so fast (a panic attack?) Is he just gonna leave her in here to die because of what Pratt and Sharky did? But she was good she didn't leave or run "why am I being punished?!" She yelled in the room, tears running down her cheeks she wiped them away. Izzy got up no matter how badly her leg disagreed with her she moved toward the door way, holding onto the wall "You fucking bastard let me out!" She started banging on the door "I didn't leave! Why are you locking me in here!" She was crying harder now sliding down the wall "just... let me out.."

Jacob sat down on the couch pulling out his laptop and watched her from the cameras he smiled as he watched it all sink in that she wasn't getting out. She could bang, yell and scream all she wanted no one was gonna hear her. He watched for over an hour until she wore herself out and fell asleep on the floor he went in and picked her up laying her down on the bed he kissed her tear stained cheek and left.

It's been 2 weeks of this hell hole. 2 weeks of nothing but these four cement walls, Jacob would only come in to feed her place the food down and leave. Izzy regrets not leaving when she had the chance and now she's paying the price, no human interaction no sunlight just her and the horrible thoughts that plague her mind (what is he planning? Is he growing bored? He could just leave me here to die and no one would know.) Izzy sat at the table waiting she needs to talk with him, anything she'll take it at this point. Jacob came in with her lunch and set it on the table "J-Jacob" he stopped at the door "hmm?" Izzy pushed her food away "please stay" he turned around and looked at her "I can't, gotta go to my brothers sermon this afternoon" Izzy looked down at the table "oh. Okay" he left without another word. She hated this she has no control over this situation.

Izzy went back to her bed bumping her leg into the wall every now and again to feel anything the pain was almost comforting, she drifted off to sleep at least she could still dream he hasn't taken that from her. Usually she dreams about being back home with her dad but this time she dreamt of Staci coming home after a long day of work and bending her over their kitchen counter and taking her repeatedly. Izzy woke up rubbing her thighs together she pushed her blanket off running her hands down her stomach to the band of her pajama bottoms slipping her hand under the fabric. She ran her fingers through her wet folds, moaning lightly Izzy closed her eyes going back to thinking of Staci thrusting his cock deep inside of her cunt. Izzy slid a finger into herself "S-Staci" she worked her finger deeper as she rubbed her clit with her other hand, he would thrust faster grabbing her hips. Izzy moaned louder adding in a second finger "Staci don't stop" she could feel her orgasm approaching when the door opened to her room, Izzy pulled her hands away closing her legs quicky "having fun without me?" Jacob walked over looking down at her unbuckling his belt "I'm not having sex with you" Izzy sat back against the wall looking away from him. "you've been so good for me don't start acting like a brat" Izzy scoffed "if you're just keeping me here for sex, kill me I don't want this or you I'm not being kept as some personal sex slave." Jacob stood there looking at her confused "Is that what you think this is kitten? That I'm just using you for sex?" He laughed running his hand through his hair "Matty was right you can be oblivious" Izzy froze hearing him talk about her dad. "We're gonna start a family" he knelt down on the bed crawling toward her "you're going to give me the family I've always wanted with you, my own litter of pups" he took her face in his hands "you're going to look so lovely, round and full of my pups" he placed his hand on her stomach just lost in a dream state of Izzy being pregnant.

She slapped his hand away "you've lost your fucking mind! Let alone this room is no place for a baby, we are not together you've taken me from my life! You're not going to breed me too fulfill this sick fucking fantasy!" Jacobs look grew dark as he grabbed her by the neck "once again you think you have a say in this. I Own You!" Jacob pulled his hand away grabbing her and pinning Izzy to the bed "I think you need to be reminded of who exactly you belong to" He got up grabbing Izzy by the hair and dragging her off the bed "maybe a few days locked up will help you remember" Izzy screamed digging at his arms "Let me go! You sick motherfucker!" Jacob threw her face first into the wall, before she could turn around her cuffed the shackles on to her wrists. Jacob ripped her pajama bottoms down and pulled her hips back "you'll come around eventually kitten and realise this is what you were made for" Izzy tried pulling away, Jacob slapped her ass pulling a whimper from her. He relieved his hard cock from his jeans rubbing the head up and down her folds before pushing in deep "Ah-h Jacob" he pulled all the way out and thrusted back in hard causing Izzy to let out a moan she tried biting back. He kept his pace rough and hard snaking a hand around her throat "god you're so fucking tight kitten" the sounds of skin on skin and how wet she was filled the room. Izzy was embarrassed how turned on she was, Izzy pushed back to meet his thrusts "f-fuck please don't stop" Jacob turned her head and kissed her biting on her lower lip "fuck kitten I'm close" his thrusts grew sloppy, he slammed in deep holding onto her hips with a bruising force as he came deep inside of her, Izzy walls clamped down on his cock as she came with him "thats it keep milking me baby" he kissed her neck biting gently "why can't you always be this good for me kitten?" Izzy sighed "I'm s-sorry" she was and wasn't Izzy doesn't understand how she feels about him. Jacob pulled out leaving her feeling cold and empty, he pulled her bottoms back up and kissed her cheek "I'll be back in later" she wanted to ask about the shackles but it was be useless this was her punishment.


	9. Baby Makes 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump, This will be a short chapter since Xmas is around the corner and I have a very angry rugrat to deal with lol. More to come after Xmas.
> 
> If it seems like this is too tame for the dark story I've said it will be the next few chapters will be pretty bad so be warned.

  
Its been two months of this room, two months of being kept prisoner of Jacob Seed. Izzy was slowly losing her mind she'd give anything to just stand outside for 5 minutes. Luckily her leg was healed up to the point that she can walk without pain but it also meant she would be chained up every time he had to leave, "can't I just go with you just this once?! Please I can't stay in here any longer!" Jacob cuffed her to the wall "you'll just run if given the chance" Izzy huffed in annoyance "I fucking _hate_ you" Jacob shook his head "Look if you can behave for the rest of this week I'll take you outside for an hour" Izzy perked up "R-Really? You will?" Jacob nodded then leaned into kiss her cheek "But only if you behave".

Izzy laid in bed looking at the clock 6:56am she woke up and her stomach was killing her again (I just wanna sleeep) she groaned before sitting up just then the overwhelming feeling of nausea hit her "oh fuck" she ran to the bathroom covering her mouth, she sat there puking holding onto the side of the toilet. Izzy was finally able to stop and sat back against the tub "ugh so gross" she held her knees against her chest laying her head on her arms. She's been puking like this every morning for the past week like clock work at 6:56am every morning, Izzy stopped as everything clicked into place "wait.." She tried thinking back too her last period

" ** _No. Oh shit_** ".

She ran her hands through her hair "I can't be. This isn't fucking happening." (Pregnant I'm.. oh god) Izzy got up off the floor and went to the drawers under the sink, there were a couple boxes of pregnancy tests she ripped the boxes open and read over the directions. Izzy sat on the toilet shaking as she waited it said to take two minutes for results, she watched the little timer and when it lit up she felt her world crash around her, in bold letters **PREGNANT** came across the little screen (I can't have this baby! Fuck. Oh God, No. Please!) Izzy started crying, she threw the Test at the wall (I can't hide this. Fuck he's gonna know). Just then Izzy heard the door to her room open "You awake kitten?" Izzy tried muffling her cries "Izzy?" He knocked on the door "I'll be out in a minute" she sniffled and started sobbing no holding it back as the reality of the situation sank in again. Jacob heard her crying "what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He heard the door unlock and he came in, Izzy sat back down holding her face in her hands he kneeled down taking her wrists in his hands "Talk to me" She looked away before taking a shakey breath "I'm pregnant" Jacob sat back on his haunches looking at her "Oh sweetheart, this is wonderful" he took her face in his hands kissing her lips "this is amazing" Izzy sat there looking at him while he looked down gently placing his hand on her stomach, his eyes never looked so warm and full of life (he's so happy..).

Jacob stayed with Izzy all day, he even brought her out to the main part of the bunker and let her watch a movie with him as long as she stayed between his legs so he could keep his hands on her stomach. Izzy was slightly tempted to hold his hands but she decided against it and rested back against him, "I'll be making an appointment too get you checked out" Jacob rubbed soothing circles near her navel "Will I be able to trust you enough not to cause a scene?" Izzy thought about it "I'd hate to have to chain you up for the entire pregnancy kitten". Izzy touched his hand "I'll be good" (not like I have a choice).

_Izzy fell asleep against him, she dreamt of tiny pink and blue bundles being handed off to her in a white room "How many is that?" A masked man asked sat in front of her "5 in total three boys and two girls" Izzy sat there just starring at the babies laid out in front of her. Jacob stood beside her kissing her cheek "you did perfect baby, I'll take great care of all of you. I love you" this Jacob seemed more human then the real one, Izzys heart ached once she realised this was all a dream and this Jacob wasn't the one she will soon have to wake up too._

 


	10. Little Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this year, Next chapter will be out on the 7th of Jan. Some new people will be joining us in the next few chapters. Hope y'all have a good whatever it is you celebrate :)

  
Izzy had woken up to puke again, it was the day of her appointments she knew that she has a choice to make. Stay beside Jacob and never see the light of day again unless he lets her or run like hell at her first chance to escape him and get as far away as she can. Izzy took a shower and got dressed she stood infront of the sink tracing over his name carved into her chest, she knew what she was going to do. Jacob came in dressed in a red and black flannel shirt with black jeans and his combat boots, "You ready kitten?" Izzy pulled her shirt on walking out of the bathroom "yeah I'm ready" Jacob stepped over taking her hand "remember no funny business, I'd hate too have to punish you" he squeezed her hand tighter walking them up the stairs and out of the bunker.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, Izzy wrapped her arms around herself snuggling into the hoodie Jacob gave her. He started his truck up turning the heat and defrosters on "it's going to be a long ride to Missoula. So you can nap on the way over" he caressed her cheek looking her over "You're gonna be good for me today right?" he asked calmly but Izzy could feel the threats lingering behind his words. Izzy nodded "of course Jacob" she gave him a reassuring smile he smiled back leaning into kiss her.

Jacob pulled into a gas station on the way out of Hope County he got out and went into the store to put money on the pump, Izzy got out and took in the fresh crisp air trying to relax she heard the pump ding and decided to pump the gas herself, to try and seem normal to the world shes been locked away from. Jacob came back out with drinks and snacks when he saw Izzy standing by his truck getting the gas for him, she stood there one hand on the handle the other on her stomach the sight made his heart flutter his girl was carrying his pups. He walked over smiling at her not missing how she jumped alittle at the sight of him "come on kitten get back in the truck before you get sick" he handed her the bag and she nodded turning away from him and climbing back into the truck. Izzy sat back in the seat looking out the window as the sights whizzed by ( I need to go through with this. The first chance I get I need to run).

He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and put the truck in park. Jacob shut the truck off and sat back "Isabelle I need you to listen to me." Izzy looked over at him "I know you're thinking about taking off, I can see it all over your face." Izzy felt like shes been punched in the stomach "But rest assure if you think you can leave me and take my child away from me without any reprocutions you'll have another thing coming" Izzys face turned white as she looked at him she couldn't stop the small shakes coming over her body. Jacob leaned in closer his voice going lower he let out a dark chuckle as he watched her _"If you attempt to run. I will make sure anyone and everyone you come in contact with will die a very slow agonizing death. Then once I have you back you'll lose every privilege I've given you out of the love I have for you. I will keep you chained to the wall and just use you for breeding, you'll never see any of our children, just the darkness of your cell and the never ending feeling of being bred like the little ungrateful bitch you want to act like"_ tears streamed down her face, Izzys lower lip trembling as she fisted the hoodie in her hands she wanted to look away from him but she couldn't, frozen in fear Izzy just keep looking in his eyes those piercing blue eyes. Jacob reached over and cupped her face wiping the tears away with his thumb "But you're my good girl aren't you? You know that the only place you belong is beside me" his voice was light and playful again, Izzy nodded fast digging her nails into the fabric of the hoodie. Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead "Good girl".

They walked into the hospital, Jacob had a death grip on her hand as they walked through the halls. Izzy wanted to shut her mind off and disappear into the floor. Jacob stopped infront of the OBGYN and opened the door holding it for her to walk in, she did he snapped and pointed over toward a set of chairs and Izzy didn't think twice as she made her way over and sat down, there were other couples in there some were rubbing bellies others were being sweet and caring toward their lovers and it hit Izzy like a ton of bricks. She'd never have what they have, her heart started to hurt and her stomach did flips. Jacob came back over with a clipboard with a bunch of papers he sat beside her filling out the forums, Izzy pulled her hood up and sat back in the chair (I can't do this. I can't fucking. Oh my god.. just god!) Izzy started bouncing her knee she felt like she was going to faint her head was spinning and she was getting angry (why do these fucking people get to have normal lives. I never asked for this!) Jacob watched her out of his peripheral and reached over squeezing her knee. Izzy stopped and took a deep breath she couldn't cause a scene, as she tried to relax she heard her name being called.

Izzy stood up with Jacob and followed the nurse back to the last room on the left. She had Izzy stand on a scale to get her weight and height "Now hun if you'll just hop right up here I'll take some blood and the rest of your vitals" Izzy gave a small smile and got up on the table, Jacob sat on the chairs infront of her filling out the last bit of information. The nurse pulled out a needle and a couple of vials "So are you two excited for the ultrasound today?" The older woman gave Izzy a warm smile and she couldn't for the life of her respond to the question. Jacob looked up from the papers "you'll have too forgive my girlfriend shes a bit shy around new people" she smiled at Jacob "its perfectly fine sir" she took all the blood she needed and placed inside of a baggie "now sweetheart when was your last period?" Izzy tried thinking back to the last normal time in her life but she couldn't "I..um can't remember..I'm sorry" the older woman touched her arm "Its fine just have to ask these questions. The ultrasound will give us a date don't worry about it." Izzy nodded "The Doctor will be in shortly" she took her chart and Izzys samples and left. Jacob stood up and stretched "you okay kitten?" He walked over placing his hands on her waist looking down at her, Izzy shook her head "I wanna go home" she whispered. Jacob leaned down kissing her head "We'll be done soon enough pet just try an relax" Izzy placed her head on his chest the only familar comfort of sorts around her.

The Doctor came in a few minutes later she was quite older than the nurse from earlier possibly in her sixtys, Izzy didn't like the looks of her. She looked up from her charts and let out a scoff at the sight of Jacob standing beside Izzy "Are you her Father?" Jacob smirked "He's my boyfriend" Izzy snapped out kinda insulted (where'd that come from?) "Oh well usually in these types of situations we give out the options for abortions, I'd suggest you take it" Izzy clenched her fists and couldn't stop the venom flowing out of her mouth "Look you old fucking cunt obviously you've read the fucking charts were here to see our baby for the first time and NO! I don't want a fucking abortion!" Jacob was taken back by his kittens little outburst, he reached over wrapping an arm around her waist "We'd like a different Doctor. You're upsetting her" The old womans face twisted into a scowl and she left the room. Izzy realised she made a scene and grabbed Jacobs hand on her waist "oh god Jacob I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that she just.." he leaned down kissing her neck "I'm not mad kitten, honestly I was about to snap back at her before you did" Izzy relaxed a bit and leaned back into him.

The nurse came back in with a machine "I'll be doing your ultrasound, we'd like to apologize for Dr. Block shes done this before" Jacob nodded and stepped out of the way so the nurse could set everything up. He stood at the head of the exam table brushing Izzys hair out of her face, the nurse leaned over lifting up Izzys hoodie and shirt "the gels warm so don't worry" she squirted the blue gel over Izzys lower stomach and took the wand and rubbed the gel around just then the sound of a small heart beat came over the machine Izzy and Jacob looked at the screen "here they are" she would push keys on the machine and move the wand around. Jacob just stared at the small little alien on the screen "wow" Izzy couldn't look away either (this is real. They're real) the nurse took more pictures before printing some out "by the looks of it you're about 2 and a half months pregnant. That'll put the due date around June 10th" she handed Izzy the pictures then wiped her stomach off "oh I have a bag of information and some small things before you leave" Izzy sat up looking at the ultrasounds "holy shit" she chuckled. The nurse came back handing Jacob a black lunch bag looking thing "this'll help with any questions you both may have and if you can't find the answers in there give us a call back and ask for Abby and I'll be happy to help" she smiled and took her leave, Jacob helped her down and fixed her hoodie "you good baby?" Izzy nodded holding onto the ultrasounds with a death hold "lets go home, please" Jacob walked them both out of the office holding her hand Izzy looked up at him he seemed proud and then she looked back at the pictures of the baby, her baby, our baby (holy fuck. this is real).


	11. Dearest..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Dark & Sweet, I couldn't wait another week sooo lol here we go :) 
> 
> Warnings of forced miscarriages.

Jacob drove back to Hope County, you were curled up in the front seat looking at the ultrasounds with a small smile on your face. He couldn't help himself Jacob reached over placing his large hand on her stomach "When we get home I'm gonna have too leave for a few hours" Izzy looked up at him "where are you going?" He rubbed her tummy gently looking out onto the road "I'm going to have dinner at my brothers" Izzy nodded and laid her head back "I forgot you had family" he chuckled "You'll get to meet them soon, as long as you're a good girl". Jacob pulled into the veterans center and helped her out of the truck, he picked her up and carried her in, Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist and snuggled into his neck "Someones sleepy" he cooed, she murmured something into his neck and he felt her become more and more limp as he carried her down into the bunker. Jacob opened the bookcase and pressed the button to unlock the door he walked in and layed Izzy down in her bed, Izzy groaned pulling him back down "snuggle with me, please? I'm cold" Jacob smiled and kissed her softly "as much as I'd love that, I have to go kitten" Izzy huffed in frustration but kissed him anyways "finee. Meanass" he laughed and covered her up "I'll be home later, get some sleep both of you" Izzy snuggled under the blanket and peaked out from under them watching him walk out shutting her light off.

John pulled out the dinner plates and handed them off to Holly "Go and set the table dearest" he smirked looking over her newest black eye as she avoided his gaze Holly nodded and took the plates. Joseph stood at the stove adding the final touches on dinner "Jacob should be here soon brother, do you think we'll finally get to meet this mystery girl of his?" Joe asked, John stood against the counter with his arms crossed "Who knows." Holly set the table trying not to listen in (another innocent soul stolen by this family?) Jacob came in a few moments later "Ah finally brother" John walked out with his arms wide bring Jacob in to touch foreheads "What took you so long?" Jacob grunted and shucked his jacket off "I was busy. Business in Missoula" John hummed looking over his older brother. Joseph walked out of the kitchen "Come now lets eat before everything gets cold" Joseph sat at the head of the table with John and Holly to his right and Jacob to his left. Holly made the mistake of looking over at Jacob when she felt Johns hand latch onto her thigh squezzing tightly he leaned in like he was going to kiss her cheek "Eyes to yourself my dear" Holly nodded and forced her eyes back down, but she needed to know (Is there another?).

The dinner was uneventful mainly they all talked about their days until Joseph spoke up "So brother this new girl of yours, when do we get to meet her?" Jacob wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back in his chair "Quite soon. She's becoming more obedient everyday, my perfect little pet." He smiled resting his hand behind his head. Joseph smiled and nodded "I'm so happy for you brother. Soon we will all have the families we've always dreamed about" John pushed his plate aside and placed his hands on the table looking over at his brothers "so how old is she?" John asked. Jacob leaned forward "Shes 22 but I've known her since she was 16,17" Josephs eyes lit up "Its her isn't it? From when you were deployed" Jacob smirked "Oh brother I'm so happy for you" Joseph looked at his brother through his yellow aviators and reached over grabbing his wrist "This is such wonderful news".

Holly felt sick she knew who they were going on about, how she hoped and prayed that they would never sink their hooks into you like they did with her. She met John at an interview in his office back in Atlanta little did she know at the time what she was applying for was a suitable play thing for John, unfortunately she got the job. Holly refused him for the 5 years John had her locked away in a room with the bare minimum, every time he'd come in wanting too "start his family" she would fight him tooth and nail but he would win every time she'd feel the needle dive into her neck. She became pregnant 3 times with John and every time she would beat her stomach as hard as she could forcing a miscarriage the only time Hollys been happy in Johns care is when she see's the blood running down her legs, she would never allow an innocent baby to be brought into this family. Holly only hopes she can help you escape, someone so young shouldn't have to waste their life here with these monsters.

Once everyone was finished John snapped his fingers and pointed to the table, Holly got up taking everyones dishes. Jacob pulled out his phone pulling up his security app and checking in on you, just as he assumed you were passed out curled up in a ball of blankets on the bed. He locked his phone and continued chatting with his brothers, "I'm planning by next week she will be ready to come and meet you both" Joseph beamed with excitement. Holly took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and placed them into the sink, "Have you talked with her about starting a family with you?" Joseph asked as he sipped on his coffee looking over at his brother. Jacob couldn't hold back the grin that came across his face "actually she's already pregnant" Holly gasped and dropped the glass in her hand and it shattered on the hardwood floor, John stood up and headed into the kitchen Holly was on her knees picking the glass up "I'm sorry John. It slipped" he kneeled down taking ahold of her hand holding the shards "You're not lying to me, are you my dear?" He started squezzing her hand tightly the sharp shards cutting into the palm of her hand "no John" he stared into her eyes " _Liar_ " his hand engulfed hers blood started running down her wrist "Jealously is a very ugly color on you dear" Holly scoffed and tried pulling her hand away " **Fuck. You**." she snarled out. John tsked and stood up snatching her by the hair "you never learn your lesson do you?" He pulled her through the dinning room and toward the basememt door, Joseph and Jacob didn't even look up as John dragged her through. He pulled her down the stairs, he shoved her into the metal chair and secured her hands and ankles "maybe a few days down here will help you" John tightens every strap again looking her over, Holly glared at him "Just fucking leave already!" John smiled "as you wish" he turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs slamming the door.

John walked back into the dinning room taking his seat next to Joseph "apologies brothers" Jacob looked over at John as he wiped the blood off his hand on to a napkin "Its been 5 years Johnny, she's obviously not going to comply." Joseph reached over and patted his shoulder "we won't be mad if you decide too, dispose of her" John smiled "Thank you, but I do still care for her. I'm hoping if she meets Jacobs wife too be she'll come around to the idea of us being a family" - "speaking of families. Joseph where's yours tonight?" Joseph sat back "my poor little Emily came down with a cold so I told Ashley to stay home tonight. You know if Isabelle has any questions about pregnancy bring her over to my home Ash would be more than happy to help her out". Jacob checked the time it was a bit past 11 "I should be heading out. I'll call you tomorrow night Joe, and John let me know if you need help with her" John nodded and waved his brother out "will do Jake".

Izzy woke up looking over at the clock 11:23pm she swung her legs off the bed and sat up rubbing her eyes. Once somewhat functional she stood up going over to flip her light on, luckily Jacob started leaving snacks on the table for her since finding out shes pregnant. Izzy decided to jump in the shower she couldn't pin point how she was feeling but she needs something. Once she was finished she hopped out towel drying her hair the shower didn't help, she was starting to get annoyed. She picked up her dirty laundry and tossed it in the hamper by the door, all she kept on was Jacobs hoodie zipped up just to the bottom of her breasts and stopped just a litte above her ass. Izzy threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked outta the bathroom looking around the room she still didn't know what it was she wanted (maybe I'm hungry) Izzy hopped up on the table and opened a bag of chips and sat there eating kicking her legs back and forth. Jacob made it home walking down into the bunker he could hear the humming coming from the water heater. He tossed his coat over onto the couch and started unbuttoning his flannel shirt he walked over to the bookcase pressing the button and the door opened, she was sitting on the table in nothing but his hoodie "Jesus kitten" Izzy looked up and hopped off the table, his eyes gazed over her body he licked his lips "couldn't sleep huh?" He stood with one arm against the door frame his shirt hanging open reveling his broad chest covered in scars his toned stomach Izzy couldn't contain the moan that slipped past her lips, Jacob let out a low growl as he beckons her toward him. She walked over looking up at him he reached out pulling her by the strings on the hoodie looking down at her plump breasts "Daddy wants to play with you kitten" he leaned down and she offered her neck "P-please" she moaned when he sank his teeth into her neck. In a swift movement he picked her up, shes wrapping her legs around him giggling as he kicks the door shut.


	12. The Not So Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've just been in a writing mood so heres another chapter.

  
Izzy woke up looking up at Jacob he was still asleep their limbs entangled with one another under the sheets. She ran her fingers threw his beard looking over him, he woke up slowly a small smile playing on his lips "Mornin beautiful" Izzy giggled and kissed him softly on the lips "Morning handsome". Jacob sat up bringing Izzy with him "oh before I get distracted, _again_ " he looked her over and smirked, "my brother Joseph invited us over to his house in the Henbane, said you could talk with his wife Ashley and meet their daughter Emily" Izzys eyes lit up "Really? That sounds wonderful, I'll be such a good girl for you" Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around her "I know you will." He leaned in close to her ear "Because I'll accept _nothing_ but the best behaviour from you kitten" Izzy shivered at his words and snuggled in closer to him, (only the best for him, only him.)

Jacob had let Izzy come out to the kitchen with him while he made them both breakfast. She sat on one of the bar stools by the island watching him pull out ingredients "pancakes sound good?" Izzy looked over at him mouth watering at the thought "god, that sounds soo good" Jacob chuckled and pulled out the frying pan. Izzy traced her fingers over the granite countertops "so what do you do for work?" Jacob cracked some eggs into a bowl "Construction, why? Worried I can't take care of you?" Izzy choked on her water shaking her head "No, no was curious is all." Jacob hummed and went back to cooking. Izzy traced the rim of her glass with her finger "So could you..build a crib for the baby?" Jacob stopped mid stir and turned toward her a soft smile on his lips "Of course kitten, anything for you two".

Holly pulled at her restraints "ugh-fucking-christ" she pulled harder feeling the leather dig into her skin. John didn't hold back this time making sure she had no wiggle room to get her hands free. Holly threw her head back looking up at the ceiling, its been twelve fucking hours since he locked her down here. She can hear his expensive goddamn Italian shoes tapping above her "Please John! Let me out!" Holly yelled out. She listened to his foot falls disappear and heard the door to the basement open, she watched as John sauntered down the stairs "you called my dear?" He wore his infamous shit eating grin, Holly sighed and blew her blonde locks out of her face "I've learned my lesson.." she knew by now how to fake all the emotions he was looking for "oh? Do tell me _honey_ ". Holly let the tears fall and the show began "Yes, I was envious when I heard Jacob talk about how his new girlfriend is pregnant.. I shouldn't have broken one of your glasses and I deserved too sit down here and think about what I've done. I'm so sorry John" Holly batted her eyelashes and looked up at John making sure he saw her lower lip quiver. John clasped his hands together as he made his way over toward her "oh my sweet girl. Shh shh there's no need for tears, we can go upstairs right now and try again for our family" he came down to her level and wiped her tears away with his thumbs "s-sounds good" she bit the inside of her lip as he undid her restraints and lead her up the stairs by her hand.

Jacob was still feeling generous today and let Izzy stay out with him after breakfast, she was sitting cross legged on the floor infront of the couch with a blanket wrapped around her watching some old western movie she found on his shelf. Jacob walked around the bunker texting Joseph and John when his phone started ringing, "Hello?" - "Hey Jacob, its Eli Palmer was wondering if you're still interested in building my bunker for me?" Jacob looked over at Izzy entranced in the movie and slowly moved out the door, "of course when do you want me to start?" He could hear Eli shuffling through papers "would you be able too come up this morning so we can get the estimates out of the way?" Jacob thought about it he could leave you with Joseph for the afternoon "yeah I'll be over in a few hours gotta get someone to watch my pets" - "Great see you then" Jacob hung up and came back in to see you walking back over with half a pancake shoved in your mouth. He shook his head and smiled "kitten I have a job today for Eli Palmer so instead of locking you in your room all day, I'm going to drop you off at my brothers." Izzys eyes grew wide as she swallowed her pancake "I-I can stay here its okay, really." Jacob shook his head "No because you're not going to just eat junk food all day and I don't know how long this will take and Joe can feed you real healthy food" Izzy wrapped her blanket around herself "o-okay".

Joseph was more than happy to watch Izzy for Jacob. He made sure everything was perfect and that every door was open for her, he was quite curious to see how well behaved she is. Jacob pulled up the dirt road to his brothers house and parked out front, Izzy had on his hoodie a t-shirt and a pair of leggings along with her winter boots "you won't be gone all day right?" Jacob helped her out of the truck "I don't think so but if I am you'll just stay here for a night" Izzy looked up at the huge white house, Joseph stood on the porch in a white button up and black jeans "come in, come in don't need you both getting sick now" Jacob placed his hands on the small of her back and lead her in. His house was very homey and warm, solid wood floors and some interesting wall paper choices. Izzy stood by Jacob she couldn't put her finger on it but something was very.. off about this house and it made her stomach turn "J-Jake.." she tugged on his coat and he looked down at her "what is it kitten" Izzy bit her lip looking around "I d-don't like it here" he leaned down and kissed her "you're just nervous about being away from daddy, its okay kitten" Izzy pulled him in for another kiss "p-promise?" Jacob was a bit taken back (is she really scared?) He smiled and kissed her forehead "I promise".

Jacob left and Izzy stood in the living room with Joseph he offered to take her hoodie but it was like a security blanket for her, "God where are my manners I haven't introduced you to my _wife_ " he took Izzy by the hand and lead her into the kitchen. A woman with dark brown curls in a light blue dress was standing at the counter softly counting as she chopped up carrots Joseph let go of Izzys hand and walked over to the other woman placing his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear before turning back to Izzy, "Isabelle this is my wife Ashley, say hello my love" Izzy stepped forward as the other woman turned to great her, Izzys face grew white and she began to shake pulling her hand back. Ashleys eyes were a ghostly white and horrible angry red burn scars littered around her face, Joseph watched in amusement at Izzys reaction "Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you Isabelle" Izzy still frozen just nodded until it hit her "y-yes y-you too". Joseph let go of Ashley and she went back to cooking, Izzy backed away as he walked toward her, he reached out and took her by the arm and lead her away from the kitchen "you must have questions so ask away my child" Izzy tried swallowing the lump in her throat "D-did you..do t-that?" Joseph nodded "yes, you see she didn't understand that this is where she belongs that she was meant for me. God brought us together in her time of need and I saved her from herself" Izzy shook her head trying to wrap her head around all of this. Joseph grabbed her by the face and made her look at him Izzy let out a small squeak _"I will keep my family safe and if that means taking drastic measures, then so be it. You may be my brothers wife to be but make no mistake if you need to be trained like my dear Ashley then I will not hesitate. Do you understand me child"_ Tears fell down Izzys face and she nodded quickly, he grabbed her face tighter "I expect an answer" - "Yes Joseph!" He smiled and let go of her face and brought her into a soul crushing hug "Good, good girl".

Izzy sat on the couch shoving her hands into her hoodie she couldn't wait to leave and go home to the safety of her room, just then she heard giggling and the pitter patters of little feet running in her direction. Izzy looked toward the hallway and saw a bright eyed little blonde hair girl wearing pink pajamas and holding a brown rabbit in her arms "Hii" the little girl came over to Izzy "Hi sweetie" she smiled and climbed up on the couch with tiny grunts pulling her little rabbit friend with her "you must be Emily, I'm Izzy" she got into her lap and shoved her bunny to her face "this is chi-chi" Izzy smiled at her "very cute" - "you're uncle reds new wife right?" Izzy nodded "yeah I am" (this poor little girl has no idea) "so if your his wife, wheres your baby?" Izzy looked down at her "well..they're not here yet, but you'll get to meet them as soon as they're born" Emily giggled and sat back against Izzy "you're a lot nicer than aunt Holly, shes mean" (Holly?) "Who's that sweetie?" Emily pet her rabbits floppy ears "uncle John's lady friend, papa says shes not worthy of being his wife, whats worthy mean?" Izzy sucked in a breath "um..well it means, shes not good enough and you say shes mean to you so maybe that's why your papa doesn't like her" Emily looked deep in thought listening to Izzy "I'm hungry, lets go eat" Emily jumped off her lap and pulled Izzy by the hand "Come on aunt Izzy" she got up and followed the little girl into the kitchen.

Ashley was sitting at the table sipping tea when she heard her daughter talking with Izzy, she heard them come in "mommy!" Emily ran over tugging on her white apron "look whos finally awake, my sweet little lamb" she picked Emily up and kissed her. Izzy stood back awkwardly trying not to look at her face. Ashley could see small bits and pieces of her "Isabelle its okay to look" Izzy jumped a bit "c-can you see me?" Ashley nodded "a little bit, I can see more if its close. I won't bite and Joe's upstairs in his study you can relax" she was much older than Izzy "sorry this is just all.." Ashley covered Emilys ears "fucking insane?" Izzy choked on a laugh "yeah just a bit" Ashley felt for the other chair with her foot and pushed it out "come, sit down" Izzy feeling a little less awkward move over to the table and sat down, Ashley handed Emily a fresh muffin and patted her on the rear "go watch some shows honey" Emily ran outta the room and now it was just the two of them "Now Izzy I'm going to be straight with you, No. I will not help you escape" Izzy shook her head "No god no, I know better. Trust me" Ashley smiled and sipped her tea "good you're a lot smarter than Holly, but I can give you tips and tricks on how to make this 'life' easier" Ashley handed Izzy a chocolate chip muffin "obviously do as you're told and don't back talk, engage with them like you would a normal relationship and they will treat you like a queen, asides from this mess" Ashley waved at her face "if you follow the rules they will not hurt you. I can teach you how to cook, sew anything you need help with I'll teach you what I can" Izzy felt tears run down her face listening to her "Thank you" Izzy wiped her eyes and picked pieces of her muffin off and ate them. Ashley gave her a warm smile and touched her hand "you're welcome sweetheart" Izzy wanted to ask "can I...ask why he.." Ashley nodded and took a deep breath "It was when he first took me 7 years ago, I was making dinner and I thought he left the back door open on accident, so I tried to make a run for it. But it was one of his tests he was waiting outback for me, he caught me before I even got to the edge of the property and dragged me back inside by my hair. He uh held me down on the kitchen floor with his boot in my neck as he said a passage from his bible and poured the water I was boiling on my face. He said this was my punishment for failing his test but it would bring us closer together" Izzy got up from the table and came around kneeling on the floor infront of her "I'm so sorry, oh my god" Izzy cried into Ashleys apron wrapping her arms around her and she reached down running her fingers threw Izzys hair "Shh its okay, I know. I know sweetheart" Ashley moved out of the chair and held Izzy on the floor "It'll be okay, we'll be okay, we have one another now".

Joseph stood by the doorway watching Ashley console Izzy "well isn't this just precious" Izzy jumped at the sound of his voice and Ashley held her tighter "She was just overwhelmed by everything" Joseph nodded and walked in "I _see_ " he made his way over to a bowl on the counter and pulled out a set of keys "Izzy I left my papers for my next sermon out in my car be a dear and go get them for me" Ashley put her arm infront of Izzy "I can go get them Joe" he snapped his eyes offin her and on to his wife "I seem to recall asking Isabelle to go and fetch them" he tossed the keys to Izzy, she caught them and shook holding them "I'll g-get them" Izzy walked outside holding the keys she pressed the button to unlock the doors and got in looking for the papers she was terrified but now she has keys to a working vehicle. Izzy locked the car up and put the keys in the ignition she layed down threw the car into drive and floored out of there before Joseph could even react she sat up and just drove she tried to control her breathing looking around for any road signs when she finally found what she was looking for.

Jacob was going over maps and different blue prints with Eli its been a few hours but he seems to have gone over everything with him so he decided to pack up and leave, he went to reach for his phone only to realise he left it in his truck. He walked out of Eli's and got into his truck, he reached over unlocking his phone when he saw the abundance of missed calls and hundreds of texts he opened the texts and in big bold letters read **'IZZY IS GONE'** and his heart sunk he quickly called Joe as he sped out of the driveway "What do you fucking mean shes gone!?" - "I gave her a test and she stole my car.." Jacob growled and slammed his fist down "I told you NOT to fucking test her!" Jacob drove back to the veterans center to grab the supplies he'll need to track her down. He got out of his truck and headed inside only to find Izzy curled up infront of the bunker door with both of his dogs he let out a sigh of relief, he's got to punish her but it can wait. He leaned down picking up Izzy pulling her to his chest, she woke up startled thinking Joseph found her only to look up and see "Jake!" She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm so sorry for running away from Josephs, he just scares me and with what he did to Ashley he said he'd do to me and I -I..." Izzy started sobbing into his neck holding him tighter as he picked her up "It's okay kitten" he kissed the side of her head and brought her back down into her room, she wouldn't let go so he got in bed and held her "you know I'll have to punish you" Izzy sniffled and nodded "I know.. I just wanted to come home".


	13. Oceans & Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some murder, some punishment and a new obsession<3

  
Jacob held Izzy until he was sure she was completely passed out. He slid his arm from underneath her and got off the bed, he walked out of her room and shut the door. Jacob pulled out his cell and called Joseph  
"Did you find her brother?" Jacob ran his hand over his face "yeah, she came back here and fell asleep at my door" he heard Joseph let out a sigh of relief "She's terrified of you, she's under the impression you're going to burn her face" Joseph sat at his desk "Yes, I told her that I would take any drastic measures necessary to make sure our families stay safe." Jacob shook his head "Jesus Joe. Next time I'll just leave her with John" he hung up and Joseph starred at his phone.

Izzy felt him get up she was going to go back to sleep when her stomach said otherwise, she was quite hungry so she rolled out of bed and made her way over to the door she quietly turned the handle and it was unlocked. She peeked out and saw Jacob putting his phone down, "Daddy?" (She needed to butter him up since she knew her punishment was coming soon) Jacob looked over at her in the door way from the couch "Did I wake you kitten?" Izzy shook her head and stayed at the door waiting for permission. He took notice and beckoned her over with his fingers, she made her way over and climbed into his lap "You need your rest babygirl" he ran his hands up and down her back, Izzy placed her forehead against his "I know, just hungry" Jacob smiled and brought his hand up to rub her stomach "what would my babys like?" Izzy thought about it "french toast please". Jacob sat up with Izzy, he kissed her nose "you got it" Izzy got off his lap and walked with him into the kitchen.

Izzy felt so much better she was stuffed sitting back on the couch rubbing her stomach. Jacob finished doing dishes, he came over and kissed her head "Bedtime sweetheart" Izzy groaned as she got up on her knees on the couch and gave him her best puppy dog eyes "can't I stay up with you? Pweasee" he shook his head "No because you're still in trouble" he said looking down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Izzy huffed and crossed her arms she got off the couch and went back into her room she wasn't tired anymore and all she wants to do now is annoy her (boyfriend/captor/Daddy?) Izzy laughed and sat near the door listening for Jacob.

About an hour later he turned into his room, Izzy slowly pushed her door open and looked around the dark bunker she crawled her way over to his door and peered in. He was laying in bed reading a book she carefully pushed his door open and crawled in quietly not wanting him to notice her quite yet. Jacob saw her out of the corner of his eye and kept on reading she was already on thin ice but he was curious as too what she was planning. Izzy made it to the end of his bed looking up at him she didn't expect him to be only in his boxers but she isn't complaining. She crawled up on the bed and sat between his legs waiting for him to acknowledged her, "You're suppose to be in bed" Izzy frowned he wasn't looking at her so she ran her hands up his thighs tugging at his black boxers "m'not sleepy" he hummed and set his book down. Izzy climbed up and sat on his waist, she smiled at him reaching up tracing his scars "can I stay in here with you?" Jacob shook his head and touched her hand "No Izzy, you're still in trouble" she pulled her hand back and looked down, she felt hurt?.

There was only one way to move past this Izzy hopped off his lap walked outta the room and went into the kitchen, she climbed up on the counter and opened the top cupboard where he kept the knives and grabbed the sharpest one, she set it on the counter before climbing down and walking back into his room with the knife in hand. Jacob sat up glaring at her "what are you doing!?" He got up walking over to her, Izzy got on her knees and presented him with the knife "please punish me already." Jacob snatched the knife from her and shook his head, he walked around her waiting form "go stand next to my bed, and keep your mouth shut" Izzy got up and went over to his bed.

Jacob walked over with the knife in hand sitting down on the edge facing her "across my lap kitten, now." He ordered, Izzy went over his lap he reached down shoving her shirt up roughly and then he tugged down her leggings Izzy was confused, until she felt his hand come down hard catching the globe of her ass in a sharp slap " _ **a-ah**_!" Jacob smirked and spanked her hard again Izzy bit her lip as she felt his hand smooth over the now forming red welt on her ass "Now, you're going to count. If you miss or don't count 5 more will be added on, do I make myself clear?" Izzy nodded and he swatted her ass "Answer me" - "Yes Daddy!" He smiled running his fingers close to her pussy "how many was that so far?" - "t-three" he brought his hand up and brought it back down harder this time "Four!" Again "Five!" Each strike getting closer and closer to her pussy, the next strike landed dead center and Izzy moaned " mm, oh fuck. Six!" Jacob chuckled sliding his fingers through her wet folds "This is suppose to be a punishment kitten, listen to how wet you are" he made his point and pushed his middle finger into her entrance and back out picking up the pace, Izzy grabbed at his leg "goddamit J-Jake" he slid in a second finger scissoring her open. He moved his thumb closer rubbing her clit in tight circles she was so close the coil inside her tightening "Daddy so a-ah, s-so close" He went harder an fingered her at a brutal pace hitting every right spot inside, her walls clenching down on his fingers, her juices were dripping down onto his lap as her tight cunt gushed around him "I-I'm gonna cum Daddy" he stopped abruptly pulling his fingers out and Izzys head dropped a weak whine and "no.." escaping her throat. Her orgasm disappearing Izzy slid off his lap and onto the floor "I-I..what? why did you stop?" She looked up at him, he watched her as he licked his fingers clean "This is your punishment, you're not allowed to cum until I think you've learned your lesson _princess_ " Izzy sat there in disbelief crossing her arms, until she finally spoke "Now that's just cruel".

John sat against the wall of his kitchen just starring at the front door, he can't recall what lead up to him sitting here covered in blood but by the lifeless look in Holly's eyes as she's lying on the kitchen floor, it obviously wasn't good. He pulled out his iPhone pulling up Joseph's number

  
"John what a surprise, I thought you weren't calling until tomorrow?"

"Joe.. uh.. I" John let out a shakey breath.

"John whats wrong?"

"Hollys dead"

Joseph got up off the couch running his hand threw his hair "What happened?"

John looked around. He couldn't remember.

"I don't know. She's just laying here on the kitchen floor."

Joseph pulled the phone away and texted Jacob to come and get him, that John's in trouble "I'll be over soon, don't go anywhere"

Jacob was looking down at Izzy when his phone lit up he read the text and got up dressing quickly "Get dressed now, I have to go get Joseph something happened to John and you're coming with us." Izzy got up quickly and headed to her room getting dressed she came out Jacob grabbed her hand and lead them up the stairs and out the doors Izzy climbed up into the truck and buckled up Jacob started the truck and drove out of the Center.

Joseph woke Ashley to let her know he was leaving, he locked the house up and waited outside for his brother. Jacob was coming up to Joe's road when he looked over at Izzy "Get in the back kitten and don't make a sound. Do you understand me?" Izzy unbuckled "yes Daddy" and climbed in the back seat rebuckling she held her stomach and watched as his house came into view.

Joseph was on the front porch, he quickly made his way over to the truck getting in "What happened?" Jacob asked as he turned the truck around pulling out of the driveway "Something happened to Holly" is all he said when he saw something move in his peripheral "we have company?" Joe asked, Jacob nodded and continued driving.

John got up off the floor when he heard a loud clank as he stood, his knife fell off his lap. He made his way over to Holly looking her over, she had numerous large stab wounds covering her chest the night gown she was wearing was torn in half by her stomach and when John saw the words 'baby killer' carved into her delicate flesh it all came flooding back into his mind. John shook as he leaned down and grabbed her cold face "You ruined everything!" John started crying all he wanted was a family of his own and she killed off every one of them the sons or daughters he'll never get to meet. He layed back on the floor next to Holly as the tears continued to roll down his face.

Jacob, Joseph and Izzy arrived at Johns Ranch, Izzy couldn't believe how amazing it looked (Holy Shit) pretty little lights lit up the pathway to the front door. Jacob opened the door holding it open for her and Joseph, Izzy stood back with Jake as Joe made his way over to John stepping over Holly he picked his little brother up "Come John, lets get you cleaned up". Jacob looked down at Izzy "Go with Joseph and help him with John, kitten" Izzy pulled her eyes off the woman on the floor and went over, despite how she felt about Joe she wasn't going to argue with Jacob. Izzy helped him up the stairs wrapping an arm around Johns waist, they made there way up to John's bedroom she pushed the giant double doors open and Joe pulled him in heading toward the bathroom. He set John down on the toilet "Izzy get him cleaned up, I'm going to help Jacob" he left shutting the door and now they were alone together.

She knelt down infront of him taking his shoes and socks off they were some shiny leather, she placed them next to her and moved closer on her knees to unbutton his shirt but stopped looking up at the disheveled young man "May I?" She looked toward his shirt then back at him John nodded slowly, watching her. Izzy un-did the buttons on his vest and he shucked it off, she reached for it setting it beside her. Next Izzy started unbuttoning his blue button up, she took notice to the words carved into himself along with the dozens of tattoos. Izzy stood up taking his shirt and placing it with the rest, "c-could you stand up? please" John gave a small smile toward her and got up, Izzy unbuckled his belt pulling the leather through the loops and dropping it to the ground. John popped the button on his black jeans as Izzy pulled them down he stepped out, she made her way over to the shower turning the water on setting it at a comfortable temperature for him.

John stripped off his briefs and got into the shower placing his head against the tile wall letting the warm water wash over him, he let out a deep sigh turning toward Izzy "Could you, wash me?"His baby blues connecting with her Emeralds (his eyes remind me of the oceans, how are they so blue?) Izzy nodded grabbing a cloth off the rack she grabbed the bottle of body wash, she soaked the wash cloth and applied a generous amount of soap onto it lathering it up and bringing it to Johns chest wiping the blood away. She worked him over making sure she didn't miss any, she even washed his hair for him. John couldn't stop looking at Izzy remembering every gentle detail she took with him, Izzy grabbed a fluffy blue towel and helped him dry off. John walked out of the bathroom with Izzy in tow he pointed toward the closet "pajamas are on the left as soon as you walk in" Izzy opened the closet door and it was fucking huge inside she saw the black silk pajama bottoms grabbing them and making her way back out handing them to John "Thank you my dear" Izzy blushed when he dropped the towel she wasn't paying much attention before but now she got an eye full of his cock, she covered her eyes blushing "s-sorry" (it's just as pretty as him wtf) John smiled and pulled his bottoms on "accidents happen, come lay with me" he offered his hand and she was hesitant but took it his skin was so soft and smooth, Izzy climbed into the massive bed and sat back against the pillows John climbed up watching Izzy as he made his way to lay on her chest wrapping his arms around her. She ran her fingers threw his damp locks smoothing them back he held her tighter nuzzling into her bosom "It's nice to finally meet you, angel" Izzy hummed as she started rubbing his back "It's nice to meet you too, Johnny". After awhile Izzy gave in and fell asleep holding him, John was very content and didn't ever want to lose whatever this new feeling was, he snuggled closer pulling his blanket over them both, his brother could have her back tomorrow because for now she's his.

Jacob went out to the garage and pulled out a black tarp, he came back inside noticing Joseph in the kitchen pulling out cleaning supplies "Izzy with you?" Jacob asked, His brother shook his head "I left her with John. Asked her to help clean him up" Jacob rolled his eyes. He made his way over spreading out the tarp on the floor, Jacob grabbed Hollys wrists dragging her onto the tarp he rolled it up and picked her up carrying her to the door "usual spot?" He called out to Joseph "Yeah, should be some lime in the garage as well" Jacob hummed and left with Holly on his shoulder. Joseph began mopping up the blood as he sang one of his church songs softly.

John ran his hand over the small baby bump forming on Izzys stomach he wondered what she was going to have. Izzy stirred a little in her sleep John quietly shushed her running his hand down her face Izzy turned into his hand and smiled his heart fluttered, he never had a moment like this with anyone before. John is quite jealous of his older brother having someone so soft, sweet and compliant in his company. Izzy turned over in her sleep now facing John he gently traced over her plump lips he licked his own looking down at hers (why couldn't I have found this Angel first?) Izzy pulled him closer thinking she was cuddling Jacob. Izzy opened her eyes a little "Daddy?" She asked sleepily, that word sent a heat straight into Johns core "Its okay Angel, go back to sleep.. Daddys right here" Izzy nodded and tucked her head under Johns chin and went back to sleep.

The next morning Izzy woke up to a huge empty bed she sat up looking around as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Next thing she knows the door opens and in walks John with tray full of breakfast goodies, Izzys mouth watered at the smell of bacon and pancakes covered in fresh strawberrys "Goodmorning, how did you sleep angel?" Izzy stretched before he set the tray on the bed "really good actually. I never really get a good nights sleep" John smiled as he sat down beside her "I'm glad" Izzy cut into the pancakes and took a bite she moaned dropping her head "oh god John these are amazing!" He laughed watching her devour everything on the plate. Jacob walked in looking her over "morning kitten" Izzy waved with a mouth full of pancake, he chuckled walking over and placing a kiss on her head. Jacob looked over at John "I have a job today, do you think you could watch Izzy?" Johns heart stopped, he'd have her all to himself today. He quickly composed himself mentally sitting back on the bed "Of course brother, I'll take _good_ care of her".


	14. Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may cause more problems then its worth.. but John doesn't give a fuck<3

  
After Jacob took his leave, John stood up clasping his hands together "So my dear Izzy what shall we do today hmm?" Izzy shrugged "I usually just stay in my room and read or Jake lets me out to watch movies with him." John shook his head "That must get boring. Doesn't he take you out?" Izzy got out of bed fixing her ponytail "No, I have to earn going outside". John felt a spike of anger go through him (Someone as beautiful as her should be shown off, pampered!) He walked over grabbing Izzys hand and walking her out of his room "We're going shopping" Izzy stopped and pulled in Johns grip "I'll get in trouble" John shook his head and stopped, placing his hands on her shoulders "Do you know better than to take off?" Izzy nodded "You stay with me at all times and you won't get into trouble, I promise" Izzy thought it over Jacob didn't give her any type of permission to leave but he did leave John in charge. Finally Izzy nodded "O-Okay, lets go" John smiled taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. He walked over to the table next to the front door grabbing his sunglasses, wallet and putting on his rolex he grabbed his keys and offered his hand out to Izzy again she took it with no resistance and even blushed, he still couldn't get over how adorable she was.

They walked out to his garage the doors automatically opened "which car should we take?" Izzy looked them over she wanted to choose the black and blue dodge charger but if they're going shopping they'd need room "The suburban?" John nodded and walked over opening her door for her Izzy climbed in John shut her door and walked around getting in "We'll be heading out to Missoula to shop" he started the car up, Izzy looked over his leather coat it had tiny planes decorating the dark blue leather "not being rude but you're rich aren't you?" John chuckled as he backed out of the garage "Quite my dear" Izzy reached over turning the heat on it was nearing the end of January so she wouldn't have to deal with the cold much longer.

The drive over to Missoula was long, John asked her tons of questions about her life before all of this, it was a little weird since Jacob never really asked those questions or any questions really. Izzy also noticed John was completely fine from last night he wasn't sad or even upset he was joking and laughing with her. John reached over squeezing her thigh bringing her out of her thoughts "Did you hear me angel?" Izzy shook her head "sorry spaced out a little" John smiled still holding her thigh "I asked if you wanted anything for your room" Izzy started thinking "honestly the only thing I'd love to have is an iPod. I miss music so much" Johns hand went further up her thigh "Then I'll buy you an iPod, just make a list of the music you listen to for me" Izzy beamed and grabbed onto Johns hand "seriously? Oh my god, thank you".

They arrived at a huge mall, Izzy only came here once on her birthday with her dad a few years back. John parked and got out coming around to get Izzy, he held her hand as they walked in, Izzy stayed close holding his hand tighter as he walked them toward a baby store. Izzy looked up at him "why are we here?" He smiled "well my niece or nephew deserve a decent wardrobe, so go nuts and buy whatever you want, no limits" Izzy was stunned "J-John I can't, I wouldn't even be able to pay you back" he bent down to her level "This is a gift" he touched her stomach "I may never get this chance so let me do this, please angel" Izzy nodded and took his hand, she picked out different tiny outfits of greens and yellows adding them into the cart he brought over, John found an outfit covered in tiny planes showing it to Izzy "yes oh my god, it's so cute" John smiled and it warmed her heart, he picked out a baby swing that had little air planes on the mobile and put it in the cart. By the end of the first store John had spent well over a grand on her, John paid two young kids in the store to carry everything out to his car. Next he brought Izzy into target buying her some maternity clothes and a few new outfits that he picked out with himself in mind they walked down an aisle when she looked up at him "John, you're so sweet".

He placed his arms on either side of hers as she pushed the cart caging her in _"You know, I bet you taste pretty sweet"_ he said low in her ear, Izzy shivered and blushed hard she could feel him pushing his bulge against her ass "lets go to the dressing room and make sure these fit".

John pulled Izzy toward the dressing room and walked in behind her locking the door, before she knew what was happening John was on her kissing her passionatly he tasted like cinnamon and it drove her to pull him closer, he pinned her in picking her legs up and wrapping them around his waist "Angel please, let me taste you" he said breathlessly against her ear "J-John w-we can't" he smirked "I won't tell, if you don't" Izzy whimpered she can't, she shouldn't but.. she finally nodded. He quickly placed her on the bench tugging her leggings down and placing himself on his knees infront of her, John placed kisses on the insides of her thighs being careful not to bite her as much as he would love that, evidence and all. Izzy watched him as she covered her mouth, John placed gentle kisses along her pussy before giving her a long broad lick up her slit, she shook biting her lip John began licking and sucking on her clit making the most obscene noises moaning into her sopping wet core he slid in two fingers working her delicate walls over claiming them as his own, Izzy let out a string of curses behind her hand as the other worked over Johns head pulling him closer, Izzy ground herself against his face loving the way his soft beard felt against her folds "Oh J-John. I'm cumming" he hummed into her replacing his fingers with his tongue as he worked her swollen nub over, she could feel his tongue lapping at her insides and with a quick pinch of his fingers on her clit, Izzy came all over Johns mouth panting and riding out her orgasm as he cleaned her up with his mouth. Izzy bit her lip looking down at John "Just as sweet as I thought".

Izzy snapped her fingers in front of John "hey, are you okay?" John snapped out of his fantasy "yeah, yeah I'm okay angel just getting tired" he lied, Izzy took his hand "then lets go back to your ranch" John nodded and walked them toward the front paying for everything. Izzy got in the car with John, he seemed off now not as happy as he was "Is everything okay?" John sat silently before he spoke "tell me something angel, does my brother love you?" Izzy shrugged "honestly, I don't know. He cares but we've never said it" John nodded as he drove them back to Hope County.

They arrived back at his ranch, Izzy helped him carry the bags and boxes in placing them on the dinning room table "I think we went overboard" Izzy giggled, John smiled placing the swing on the floor "This is nothing, if it was my child I would have bought the store out" she walked into the kitchen "I could see that" Izzy opened his fridge "you hungry? Because I'm starving" she started pulling out lunch meats and cheeses along with a ton of fruit, she placed everything out on the counter and started making sandwiches. John sat at the table watching her, after a few minutes she came over placing his plate in front of him, she sat next to him digging in "fuck.. so good" John laughed picking up his sandwich and biting into it "wow this is really good, angel" Izzy smiled "I'm glad you like it". Izzy cleaned up when they were done, washing the dishes for him.

John went into the living room stretching out on the couch playing on his phone, Izzy came in and sat next to him she looked around the room. John looked over at her "you can watch tv if you want, I have hulu and Netflix" Izzy grabbed the remote turning the tv on, hundreds of movies and tv shows popped up and she knew exactly what she wanted. Before she put it on she pointed the remote at John "Don't judge me" he smiled watching her put on 'Moana', Izzy curled up in the corner of the couch watching the movie. John put his phone away sliding over next to her laying his head on her lap, she reached down playing with his hair; he shut his eyes leaning into her touch. Izzy looked down at John he was just about passed out in her lap a small smile on his pretty pink lips, she took her hand and ran it through his beard lightly scratching him. John let out a low growl "Don't, angel" she did it again and giggled "you asked for it" he moved quickly pinning Izzy down on the couch she wriggled underneath him "J-Johnny" she laughed, he looked down at her plump lips "John?" He couldn't help himself he leaned in slowly studying her reaction she was completely still under him. Her green eyes wide, as his lips met hers he let go of her wrists to see what she would do. Izzy placed her hands on his chest "J-John he'll kill you" he shook his head "I don't care" he kissed her again placing his forehead against hers "tell me, do you want this?" He spoke softly to her, she bit her lip looking up at him (I should just go along with whatever this is after what he did to Holly, I'm safer staying on his good side) "y-yes" John felt a rush go through his body, Izzy kissed him gently running her hands through his hair, John licked at her lips demanding entrance Izzy allowed him in moaning into the passionate kiss. John held her close "my precious angel" Izzy held him back nuzzling into his neck.

Jacob parked his truck out front, he got out walking up the pathway to the front door. He knocked the snow off his combat boots and stepped inside. Izzy was walking out of the bathroom when she saw him her heart skipping a beat "H-Hi daddy" he smiled "hey kitten, how was your day" he wrapped his arms around pulling her close, kissing her head "was good, John uh took me shopping" Jacob looked over at all the bags on the table "I can see that. Did daddy give you permission to leave?" Izzy shook her head clinging onto him "N-no" Jacob let out a sigh, John looked over from the couch "Now brother don't get angry at her, it was my doing. You don't let her out so I took her with me, she was very well behaved" Jacob looked down at her "this true?" Izzy nodded looking up at him. Jacob kissed her "next time I expect a phone call from you asking permission, you understand?" Izzy kissed him back "yes daddy". Jacob walked over looking through the bags "you do realise we're only having one baby right?" Izzy laughed "I know but it was all sooo cute" John licked his lips and smirked at Izzy when Jacob turned his back, she quickly turned away blushing.

Jacob grabbed Izzys hoodie "lets go kitten, there's a storm moving in" Izzy walked over and looked out the window "uh.. I can't see your truck" he came over and looked out with her "shit. John mind if we stay the night?" - "not at all". Izzy went back over plopping down on the couch covering up with a blanket Jacob joined her pulling Izzy on to his lap. Just then the wind started picking up outside, trees were banging against the side of the house, then darkness. Izzy grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt "D-Daddy" she tucked her head under his chin "It's alright kitten" Izzy held on to him shivering. Jacob picked her up setting her down on the couch he pulled his phone out turning the flashlight on and headed over toward Johns fire place, he reached up grabbing matches from the mantle and started making a fire. John grabbed extra blankets and brought them over covering Izzy "these should help angel" she took them wrapping herself up like a burrito on her side "t-thank you" John smiled and walked over to see if his brother needed help, soon the ranch was lit up by the warm glow of the fire and it dawned on Izzy she was stuck in here with both of them until the storm lets up.


	15. New Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solider, a lawyer and a preacher walk into a bunker.

  
Izzy sat up on the couch rubbing her eyes "how long do you think the power will be off?" Jacob sat back on the couch "couple hours probably, why scared of the dark kitten?" Izzy crossed her arms looking away "..yes" she mumbled out. John sat in his chair pretending to read one of his cases as he watched her (god I'd give anything to just kiss her again) "come on kitten lets go to our room" Jacob took her hand and lead her toward the stairs "Goodnight brother, Izzy" Jacob grunted out "night" and Izzy gave John a small wave as he pulled her up the stairs.

Jacob opened the door to the guest room, Izzy went in crawling into the big comfy bed. Jacob walked over and sat down taking his boots off, Izzy crawled up behind him wrapping her arms around him (I wonder how he'll react?) Izzy took a deep breath "Jacob?" "Yeah kitten?" Izzy exhaled "I love you." Jacob froze and gently pulled her arms offin him, "Oh.." Izzy sat back looking at him "Did I.. am I not supposed to?" Jacob stood up "look I'm tired. We can talk about it in the morning". Jacob pulled the covers back and got in bed laying on his side, Izzy moved over to her side sitting on the bed; her heart broke she honestly felt worse then the day she got the call about her dad (he takes me, forces me to live and have a family with him and he doesn't want to love me?) Izzy started bouncing her knee trying to calm down "go to bed kitten" Izzy stood up whipping her head around glaring in his direction "Go fuck yourself." She stormed out of the room slamming the door, Jacob sat up running his hands over his face "god dammit".

John heard the commotion, he got up going over to the stairs only to run into Izzy "hey, hey what's wrong" she grabbed onto John "He. Jacob doesn't love me.." Izzy wiped her face trying to hide her tears "I should be like relieved right? I keep forgetting this isn't fucking normal" John held her "I'm sorry" he ran his hands over her back "Do you want to sleep in my room again?" Izzy nodded holding onto him "Carry me?" John smiled reaching down and picking her up she wrapped her legs around him "Of course angel".

Jacob opened the door watching his brother carrying her "John put her down, Izzy get back in here" he snapped pointing toward the bed, she shook her head "I don't want to be near you" John held her close "I don't care. Now get back in there!" Izzy flinched at his yelling and slowly slid off John walking back into the room. Jacob glared at his younger brother before slamming the door "Izzy look" he ran his hand threw his hair "you just. I didn't think.." He blew out a breath and sat on his knees in front of her, Izzy wiped her eyes looking away from him "I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry" Jacob gently took her hands bringing them to his chest "kitten, I just never expected you to say that. I thought this was as good as it will ever get with us I never thought you'd actually love me" Jacob pulled her close wrapping his arms around her neck "say it again for me kitten" Izzy blushed before leaning into kiss him "I love you" she said softly "I love you too".

The next morning John was up making breakfast for Izzy after watching what she went through she needed this, needed _him_. He made her omelets and bacon with pancakes, he was setting the table listening to the news on the radio, they were going on about something devastating in New York City but he wasn't paying close attention, then he heard her coming down the stairs "Hi John, ooh it smells amazing in here" she walked over in just Jacobs t-shirt. He smiled and offered her a seat "All for you angel" she blushed digging into her omelet "peanut and I thank you" John raised an eye brow "peanut?" Izzy nodded pulling up her shirt revealing her stomach "lil seed here" John bursted out laughing "You are too cute Isabelle" (how I wish that was my child you're carrying).

Jacob finally came down to the kitchen "Ah ha, shirt theif" he pointed at Izzy, she looked around "Who me?" He nodded crossing his arms over his bare chest "Who else?" he asked tilting his head. Izzy kept stuffing her face "well maybe, mm if you'd stop tearing my clothes off me, I wouldn't have to steal ya stuff" John sipped his coffee "you can go pick something out of my closet if you want, give the angry giant his shirt back" she laughed wiping her mouth "if you insist" she got up stripping the shirt off tossing it back to Jacob " _jesus kitten_ " all she had on were her panties and John dropped his coffee mug looking over her, bare to the world "Oh..w-wow" a deep red blush covered Johns cheeks, they both watched her as she ascended the stairs.

Izzy came back down wearing one of Johns blue button ups "is this okay?" Jacob and John looked up from their plates "yes, do you like it?" Izzy sat on Jacobs lap "yeah it's so comfy" he smirked eating his breakfast. Jacob wrapped his arm around her placing a protective hand on her stomach "how's our baby this morning?" Izzy rubbed the back of his hand "happier after eating" he leaned in kissing the side of her neck "good, I'm glad". Izzy leaned back into him "will we be able to go home today?" Jacob looked over at the kitchen window "should be able too, the storms let up and it's pretty clear out".

Just then a huge tremor rocked the house "J-Jacob?" He stood up quickly holding Izzy, John got up and went toward the front door whipping it open, thats when he saw it a blinding light over the mountains he didn't even notice Joseph running up the path with his wife and daughter "John! We need to get in the bunker!" John snapped back taking Emily from his brother, they made their way in. Jacob grabbed Izzys face "Honey focus for me, I need you to take Ashley and Emily down into Johns bunker" Izzy nodded and broke away from his grasp she took the trembling older woman by the hand and swiped Emily from Johns arms "Come on!" She yelled, a deep roar rolled threw the valley and Izzy couldn't even hear herself think, she pulled Ashley toward the stairs as they made their way down into the dimly lit basement she saw the glowing green light on the door and pushed her way in. Emily sobbed clutching 'chi-chi' close to her chest, Izzy kept her breathing calm she couldn't freak out right now. The three brothers grabbed everything the could up top before heading down into Johns bunker luckily it was the biggest one they could have built on the property before his ranch was put up, it's big enough to fit all three familys with atleast 4 kids each. Jacob was the last to walk down as he punched in the codes to lock up Johns house and to lock the bunker door. Izzy sat on the huge couch with Ashley tucked in her side and Emily on her chest "A-aunt I-Izzy I'm scared" the little blonde hair girl looked up at Izzy her blues eyes were all red and puffy from crying, she rubbed her back "It's okay we're all here and your daddy and both of your uncles will keep us safe" Izzy kissed her head and held on tighter. Ashley quietly sobbed into her side "Iz what happened?" Izzy shook her head "I-I don't know" she whispered looking around the bunker all three brothers were turning on lights and bringing in bags.

Awhile later Emily wore herself out from crying and fell asleep on Izzy she carefully moved to sit up clutching her to her chest, she laid Emily down onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. Ashley sat in the corner with her eyes shut quietly praying, Izzy got up and decided to go and find Jacob she made her way threw the kitchen and to a long hallway she peeked in every door. She found an infirmary a couple of food storage rooms and then the armory, Jacob was sitting at a desk inside playing with a ham radio "Jake?" She spoke softly not wanting to spook him, he turned and smiled "come here honey" Izzy quickly made her way over latching onto him she began shaking wrapping her arms around his neck "What the fuck.. what happened?" She cried silently into his neck "That was the end" is all he said she felt him tighten his hold on her "I'm scared" Izzy whispered, trying to mold her body onto his lap "Don't be. I'll keep you safe, all of you. I promise".


	16. Some times the best thing to do is to walk away..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh warning of abuse/torture?. And some smut toward the end, Enjoy :)

  
John paced back and forth in his room (did that really just happen?) He couldn't believe what he saw, the blinding light coming from over the mountains, the mushroom cloud. It was all hitting him at once, he's stuck down here with his family and their families and he has no one. Izzy and Jacob retreated back to his part of the bunker "So this is where we'll be staying" Izzy walked around the room it was styled just like his cabin "what about the baby?" Jacob walked over to another door opening it up "right in here" Izzy came in behind him, it was painted a light shade of orange and there was a white crib in the corner "we brought down all the things you bought so you can decorate at some point" Izzy walked over looking in the crib "Will the baby be okay down here?" She asked running her hand along the wood. Jacob came up behind her "as long as we take care of them, they'll be fine kitten".

Joseph was in the kitchen making tea, Ashley sat at the table holding his rosary in her hand counting over the beads "you're awfully quiet my love. Something on your mind?" He asked walking over holding his mug. She ran her shakey fingers threw her hair "Everythings gone.. our home, everyone from your church is gone. Are you not bothered by this?" Ashley shook in her seat the panic taking over again. Joseph hummed "It's quite tragic but we all knew this would eventually happen, our corrupt politicians pushing us to the brink of war. And it has finally happened, but we are all safe in here and in a few years we'll start over. Build a new world, a new future for our children" Ashley nodded "Y-yes Joseph" he smiled reaching over taking her hand in his _"You need to be strong my love, and if you can't.. well you know what will happen. I'd hate for Emily to be without you during this time"._ Ashley nodded and went back to praying, even in the end of times he still wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Izzy had found a change of clothes, she dressed quickly and made her way back into the main part of the bunker, Jacob went back into the armory to take stock and to mess around with his radio. She saw Joseph and Ashley in the kitchen and decided not to intervene, she went toward the living room and Emily was still racked out on the couch holding her bunny. So now her only choice is to find John, once again she made her way down another hallway full of doors more storage and bedrooms, a laundry room and finally the last door on the right she knocked "Johnny?" She turned the knob, the door slowly opened revealing a very disheveled John sitting at his desk "Oh. Izzy. What do you want?" He didn't mean to come off as an asshole but now he has absolutely no chance of having her. Izzy shut the door "just wanted to see if you're okay" she made her way over to him "I've been better" he chuckled to himself. John tipped his head looking at her "I guess we can't be together now angel" Izzy played with the strings on her hoodie "I..um. I guess not. I should get back to my room" she turned away from him heading toward the door, he didn't want her to go, to leave him. John moved quickly and quietly pinning her against the door "please. don't leave me" Izzy pushed against him "J-John it's too risky" (oh she should have just walked away from his door) he placed his forehead against hers "Kiss me" he asked softly, she could hear the pain in his voice "J-John I can't". He grabbed her wrist pulling her forward into him then slamming her back against the door "Kiss. _Me_." Izzy trembled in his grasp "o-okay..". John smirked at her, leaning in he brushed his soft lips against hers Izzy kissed him passionately, he laced his fingers with hers pinning himself harder against her. Izzy broke the kiss "b-better?" He nodded looking her over before letting go, she quickly ducked under his arm and made her way out of his room.

Izzy turned away from the door and instantly she was grabbed roughly by her hair and a hand slapped over her mouth, her head was jerked roughly to look up at whoever had ahold of her. Izzys eyes widened (J-Joseph. Oh fuck.) _"oh my dear child"_ he tsked _"I do believe you need to explain yourself"._ Izzy whimpered as he dragged her into one of the storage rooms "You're sleeping with both of my brothers?" Izzy shook her head "It's not like that! I'm only sleeping with Jacob!" Joseph backhanded her to the floor _"you lying whore!"_ Izzy backed up toward the wall tears running down her face as he approached her, he removed his yellow aviators a dark look taking over his face _"I'm sorry to say my dear Isabelle, but you must be punished for your whorish ways"._

Joseph grabbed her by the leg dragging her away from the wall, he dropped to his knees straddling her waist. He pinned her left arm between his leg and her thigh, she couldn't budge _"I will not have you breaking my brothers heart. Jacob deserves better then a pathetic whore like you, this is your only warning. Stay away from John."_ He snarled out, Joseph grabbed a rag next to him shoving it into her mouth. He took her right hand and began snapping her fingers one by one, Izzy screamed into the gag trying to pull herself away from him **"hng!..mmf!...aghhh!"** She felt every crack, every pop of her bones breaking the burning pain shooting through her entire hand. The bruising taking effect imediently, Izzy felt sick to her stomach she tried bucking him off her but nothing worked he was so much stronger then her. Joseph grabbed ahold of her face "Do you understand now? I will not let you ruin this family." Izzy looked away and nodded, he removed her gag. She coughed and sobbed silently before answering "Y-yes..J-Joseph". He got up and pulled her with him, she stood on uneasy legs shaking uncontrollably. Joseph grabbed a first aid kit from one of the shelves, he dragged Izzy over and made her sit in a chair as he set her fingers, she shut her eyes trying not to pass out she began taking deep breaths "I-I'm s-sorry" Joseph shook his head as he finished wrapping her hand "Hopefully you'll learn from this punishment my child. But I will not hesitate if I believe you need my help again too stay on the righteous path. Adultery will not be tolerated" Izzy dropped her head letting the last of her tears fall "Y-yes Father".

Jacob hadn't seen his kitten in awhile, he left the armory and headed toward their bedroom. Izzy wasn't there so he walked out toward the kitchen "Ashley, You seen Izzy?" She shook her head, "maybe ask Joseph" she replied quietly. Jacob walked through the living room into the hallway he saw Joseph come out of the storage room with Izzy in tow "What's going on?" he questioned looking over his brother "Izzy thought she could lift one of the heavy boxes in the store room by herself and ended up bringing one of the heavy metal shelves down on her hand" Jacob pushed past his brother and kneeled down looking Izzy over "oh kitten, are you okay?" He asked taking her face into his hands, she nodded pulling him closer with her good hand "c-can you carry me b-back to our room daddy?" Jacob scooped her up without a second thought "of course kitten".

Jacob pushed his door open with his foot and brought Izzy over to their bed laying her down, "d-daddy I need to t-tell you somethin" Jacob went over shutting the door "what is it honey?" Izzy took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears "J-John kissed me t-twice, and I let him h-he scares me after what he did to Holly and I didn't know what else to do. I was t-trying to just be nice to him and now he's obsessed or s-something and now Joseph thinks I'm a whore because he heard J-John asking me for a kiss and he broke my f-fingers over it, p-please don't hate me I'm sorry!" Izzy started sobbing uncontrollably pulling the blankets around her. Jacob walked over crawling into bed and pulling her into his arms "it's okay, shh shh baby daddys here. No one's gonna hurt you again I promise, you'll just stay with me from now on. Understand?" Izzy looked up at him "y-you're not mad at m-me?" Jacob shook his head holding her close to his chest "I'm mad but not at you kitten, you told me as soon as you could, besides I should of known something was up with John with how he kept oogling you" Izzy pushed up and began kissing his neck softly "I love you, only you" he smiled and laid back enjoying the affection "I love you too kitten, nothing will ever change that" (but the love for his brothers, now that might change).

He waited until Izzy fell asleep he kissed her head and sat up, she rolled over mumbling "mean ass.." he smiled and covered her back up. Jacob got out of bed with one thing one his mind and thats putting both of his brothers in their places. Joseph was sitting at the kitchen table and John was fixing something to eat "oh brother how nice of you to join us" Joseph set his book down taking off his reading glasses "Yeah. Wheres Ashley?" He asked looking over in the living room "She and Emily are in our room getting ready for dinner" Jacob sat down at the table "Since you're both here this will make this easier instead of hunting you both down. If either of you try anything with Izzy again I will not fucking hesitate to throw you both outside." Joseph sat up straighter "Now Jaco-" the eldest seed brought his hand up "Do not interupt me Joe, now John I get that you're lonely but it gives you no goddamn right trying to manipulate her into giving you affection and Joseph if you so much as look at her in a threatening way you're gone. I'm not going to put up with this shit that is the love of my life you're both messing with. Do I make myself clear?" Jacob sat back looking at both of his younger brothers cowering in their seats, they both answered in unison "Yes Jacob" he got up running his hand threw his hair "Good, now enjoy the rest of your night" with that he turned heading back toward his bedroom.

Izzy was still asleep when he walked back in, he loved how comfortable she gets when she sleeps, completely gone to the world her hair fanned out over his pillow and the slightest bit of drool coming out of her mouth. He couldn't ask for anything more beautiful than this, he locked the door shucking his clothes off getting back into bed, Izzy rolled over burying herself into his side "yay..my personal heaters back" she said sleepily. Jacob chuckled wrapping his arm around her "glad to be of service kitten".

They slept for a few hours together, Izzy stayed hidden against his chest under the thick blankets, he kept a protective arm around her rubbing her stomach lovingly whispering out small things to the baby, he laid there thinking about different baby names, hopfully she'll want to talk about it sometime later with him, he really like Max for a boys name and Kaylee for a girl.

Izzy woke up yawning and turning into the giant wall of her man "mm hi~" Jacob smiled looking down at her "morning kitten" she could feel something thick poking against her thigh "you ah, need some help with that?" Jacob smirked as he slid his hand up her leg dipping between her thighs cupping her mound, Izzy mewled arching her back "depends, you gonna let daddy burying his thick cock in this pretty little cunt?" Izzy blushed hard only nodding and grinding up against his hand since she forgot how to speak in this moment "hmm? I'll take that as a yes" Jacob moved between her legs pulling her shorts off tossing them to the floor "no panties?" He bit his lip spreading her legs wider "not that, daddys complaining" he slid his finger threw her folds to find her soaking wet "oh kitten.. someones ready for me" Izzy pulled him to her "you talk too much" she leaned in kissing him bringing him down on top of her, he smiled kissing her back and reaching down to line himself up. He slid in slowly enjoying the small gasp she let out against his mouth "oh..f-fuck daddy" he bottomed out inside of her soaking wet heat "so fucking tight baby" he began thrusting in and out of her tight little core, enjoying the obscene sounds her pussy was making with every deep thrust, he brought her leg up onto his hip hitting a different angle that made her a moaning mewling mess underneath him "oh d-daddy.. right there oh~ fuck right t-there" he picked up his pace making sure to keep hitting every right spot "Fuck. Kitten I'm not gonna last long with you squezzing me like that" Izzy drew her nails down arm as he began fucking her harder. Izzy felt the coil inside her tightening "g-gonna c-cum" he placed his forehead against fucking her in earnest chasing his own pleasure "with me baby, cum for me" he reached down rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts threw her over the edge she clamped down on his cock and he came with a growl he felt her cunt tighten as she gushed around his thick cock milking him for everything he's worth "oh fuck kitten, thats it, such a good girl". Jacob kissed her gently before slowly pulling out of her and whispering in her ear "so perfect for me, only me".


	18. Dinner Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since my depression has let up a bit I've been able to finally write, So have some non con and drama lol 
> 
> Warning Josephs a dick, again.

  
Jacob and Joseph were doing laundry with the help of Emily trying her best to fold a shirt "You're doing such a great job sweetheart" Joseph smiled down at his little girl "thanks papa" Jacob handed Joe some more towels "So are you and Ashley thinking of having more?" Joseph shook his head "not anytime soon. She's been.. distant lately" Jacob hummed starting the washer "Emily sweetie, why don't you go play?" She hugged his leg before running out the door. Jacob stood against the machine with his arms crossed "how distant are we talking?" Joseph shut the door "as in she hasn't touched me in two weeks". Jacob nodded running his hand threw his beard "have you tried talking with her?" Joseph shook his head "No, because I never have this problem with her." "I could have Izzy talk with her, see if somethings wrong" Joe crossed his arms looking across the room "I guess it couldn't hurt".

Izzy was in the kitchen with Ashley she was going to teach her how to cook an actual meal "okay first you'll need to go and grab the meat from the freezer, it'll be labelled venison" Izzy nodded and went down to the last storage room, she approached the big white freezer opening it up looking for the venison. She grabbed two packages and everything else she was going to cook with it potatoes carrots and the ingredients for a pie, Izzy made two trips back and forth between the kitchen. She finally got everything she needed placed onto the table, Ashley sat down pulling things in closer to get a better look "okay you'll need to put the meat in the microwave one at a time to defrost them, the weights should be written on the back" Izzy grabbed the meat putting it inside and setting the microwave on defrost, next she got out the cutting board "make sure you wash the vegetables" "Okay" Izzy opened up the bag of potatoes bringing them over to the sink. She turned the water on running them under soaking them good as she washed the dirt away. Ashley sat at the kitchen table she wants to get up and help Izzy but she's so sick to her stomach "I'll be right back" Ashley quickly got up leaving the room making her way to the closest bathroom, she made her way in and locked the door. She was on her knees in front of the toilet throwing up as quietly as she could not wanting to bring attention to herself, (he can't find out).

Jacob walked into the kitchen "hey honey, where's Ashley?" Izzy continued cleaning the vegetables "I think she went to the bathroom" he came up behind her leaning down to place kisses along her neck "I need you to find out if she and Joseph are having problems, can you do that for me kitten?" He whispered in her ear, Izzy leaned back into him "yeah I'll see what I can do". Jacob let go of her and grabbed a handful of her ass "thanks kitten" he left the kitchen heading down the hallway, Izzy waited for Ashley but she hasn't come back yet. She set the food aside and dried her hands off, Izzy walked toward Ashleys room the door was slightly ajar and Izzy pushed it open "Ashley?, everything okay?" She didn't get a response. Izzy looked around the room until she spotted the bathroom door, she made her way over knocking "Ashley?".

Ashley heard Izzy calling for her but she'd know whats wrong, so she stayed quiet hoping she'll go back out to the kitchen. Then she heard her knocking "Ashley?" She dropped her head "Yeah?", Izzy felt relieved "was just checking on you. are you alright, do you need anything?" Ashley felt the tears welling up in her eyes "A-are you alone?" Izzy looked around "yeah just me" she said, Ashley got up feeling her way toward the door and hitting the lock. Izzy came in shutting the door she saw the tears falling down her face "W-whats wrong?" Izzy took her gently by the cheeks looking at her. Ashley pulled Izzy to her wrapping her arms tightly around waist burying her face into Izzys neck, she rubbed her back "You're okay, shh relax. Tell me whats wrong" Ashley sniffled pulling her face away "I'm pregnant again" Izzy held on to her tighter "does Joseph?" She shook her head "he doesn't know." Izzy kept rubbing her back "well I mean he'll probably be happy, I mean he loves Emily and I'm sure he'll love this baby too" Ashley started crying harder grabbing fist fulls of Izzys hoodie "h-he can't find out!" Izzy was confused "why?" Ashley took in a shakey breath before sitting up "becuase i-it's not his.." Izzy was taken back "wha? Who's is it?" (She's only around 3 other men. Ohh if she says Jacob I may just kill her) "it doesn't matter who's it is, I'm not having this baby". Izzy got up walking toward the door "is. it. Jacobs?." She was shaking with anger waiting for an answer, Ashley looked up "No of course not, i-it-it's Johns" Izzy was stunned "But.. wait.. he was with Holly?" Ashley looked away ashamed "It was a one time thing, he was so upset that she miscarried again and I felt bad and one thing lead to another.." Izzy shook her head walking out of the bathroom "Jesus christ".

Izzy had walked back into the kitchen and resumed dinner trying to process everything she just heard (do I tell Jacob or keep this to myself?). She sighed, Izzy got all the meat defrosted and pulled it over to the cutting board "now what?" Joseph came into the kitchen and saw her having some problems he reached out touching her shoulder "do you need help my child?" Izzy jumped "jesu- you scared me" he hummed standing beside her "do you require help with dinner?" He asked again "uh yeah if you wouldn't mind, Ashleys using the bathroom I don't know how long she'll be" Joseph pulled out a frying pan setting it on the stove "you'll want to cut all the meat up into bite size pieces" she nodded getting to work. He reached up into the cupboard pulling out cooking spray setting it aside as he looked for the corn starch, "there should be milk in the fridge, grab it when you're finished" Izzy nodded and went back to slicing up the meat.

Joseph had found everything he needed "so first we'll start by greasing the pan, then you'll add in all the meat". Izzy scrapped the meat off the cutting board into the frying pan, Ashley came out feeling against the wall as she made her way back over to the table "you took your time, my love" Ashley froze she didn't realize he was in the room "I'm sorry" she sat down fisting her dress under the table, Joseph looked her over before turning back to Izzy "now once this is all cooked, we're going to make a gravy to go with it" Izzy cut up the carrots adding them into a pot and then started peeling the potatoes "grab those measuring cups for me" Izzy reached up pulling them out "now, Ashley?" Joseph stood at the stove "tell me whats wrong" Izzy tried ignoring them (this isn't going to go over well) Ashley sat up straighter "just not feeling well" she looked in his direction. Joseph nodded as he flipped the pieces of meat "Isabelle?" he asked, Izzy froze mid peel "y-yeah Joseph?" He stood closer to Izzy placing his hand on her lower back "you wouldn't happen to know why my wife is lying to me do you?" Izzy shook her head "she was sick in the bathroom earlier and asked me to leave, that's all I know" she replied quietly. Joseph smirked "are you lying to me Isabelle?, do you not remember what happens too lying little whores" he gripped the back of her neck, Ashley stood up slamming her hands down "Enough! You leave her out of this goddamit!" She never stands up to him but Izzy is innocent in all of this "Oh? Has my little mouse found her voice?" He mocked "Izzy leave" Ashley pleaded "please". 

Izzy stepped away from Joseph going over to stand near her, his blue eyes were still fixated on his wife "A-Ashley.." Izzy didn't want to leave her alone with him. Ashley reached out touching her cheek "I'll be okay, I promise" she gave Izzy a small smile before she left the kitchen, Joseph shut the stove off making his way over to her. Ashley stood her ground glaring at him "You're not going to hurt that poor girl again, if you have a problem with me come to me, don't take it out on Izzy becuase you hate her!" Joseph grabbed her by the throat pulling her in close so he can talk right next to her ear "Have you forgotten your place little mouse? I think, it has been far too long since you've done your roll as my wife too serve your duty, _beneath me_ " He pulled her away to roughly push her down onto the table top "you've been avoiding me! Not wanting to lay together! But now, oh now little mouse we have all the time in the world" he held her against the table with one hand as the other roughly shoved her dress up, Joseph released himself from the confines of his jeans, his cock was rock hard and leaking from the tip. He reached down ripped her panties off tossing them behind him, he aligned himself with her entrance pushing himself inside of her unwanting walls, Ashley let out a pained whimper trying to pull herself away from him "Joseph! S-Stop!" She begged.

Izzy watched the horror unfold from the hallway her tears stinging her eyes, then it gets worse she can hear small giggles coming down the hallway behind her "Mommy?" Izzys stomach sank as she quickly grabbed Emily and ran down the hall away from the monster in the kitchen. Izzy held onto Emily as tight as she could ignoring her broken fingers as she pushed her way into the Armory, Jacob was sitting at his work bench cleaning his gun "Kitten?" He stood up looking her over "Aunt Izzy, w-why was mommy crying?" Izzy broke down sitting on the floor infront of the door. Jacob walked over picking up Emily "Emmy go sit on the couch for me okay?" The little girl held onto her uncle "o-ok" he set her down and she made her way across the room climbing up on the big leather couch and watched the old western he had on his tv. Jacob turned back to Izzy and kneeled down infront of her blocking Emilys view "kitten look at me" he said softly, she looked up at him "what happened?" Izzy took his hands still shaking "J-joseph w-was forcing himself into Ashley on the table. Emily almost s-saw everything.. oh god" Izzy cried into her hands. Jacob pulled her to his chest "I'm sorry you had to see that" he kissed her head "why don't you go sit with her on the couch, no one will bother us in here" he helped her up off the ground and walked her over to the couch, Izzy sat down in the corner pulling Emily onto her lap Jacob grabbed a blanket drapping it over them "you two enjoy the movie okay" Emily snuggled next to Izzy and she pulled Jacob down planting a kiss on his lips "I love you" he smiled running his hand threw her hair "I love you more kitten".

Ashley kept her head down on the table taking his brutal pace she shook in his grasp praying for him to cum already, he slammed into her hard making Ashleys hips dig into the tables edge "p-please s-stop". Josephs thrusts became sloppy, she finally felt him finish inside of her. He pulled her up by the hair kissing her passionately "see my little mouse, this was all we needed to be whole again." He let her go tucking himself back into his jeans "now, finish dinner" and with that he left, Ashley stood up holding onto the table she could feel the bruises forming on her hips, her neck, her legs were shaking and she collapsed to the ground crying as she attempted to pull down her dress.

John strolled into the kitchen after waking up from his nap, that's when he saw Ashley on the ground wiping her face. He made his way over sitting down beside her "Hey beautiful" he whispered, Ashley gasped reaching out for him "Oh John.." she held onto his hand. He saw the marks on her neck he reached out tracing the finger marks on her pale skin "my brother?" She nodded and he shook his head "w-we need to talk" she said quietly "about what?" He asked looking around making sure no one else was lurking "John I'm pregnant". He sat there in disbelief "and..its mine?" John reached out not thinking and touched her stomach, Ashley flinched before answering "yes..". Joseph was in the hallway listening in he couldn't believe what he was hearing "oh little mouse. This _won't_ end well for you." He left heading back to his room to plan out exactly how he's going to punish his little harlot.


	19. The Newest member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's a time jump in this chapter and yeah.. this might be the last sweet chapter for awhile. Next chapter will be intense.

  
It's been 6 months since they all came down into the bunker and Izzy feels like a goddamn house because she's so close to her due date, her ankles are swollen she can't even fit into her bras anymore not to mention Jacob can't keep his hands to himself. She sat on the couch with her feet up on Johns lap, ever since Jacob spoke with his brothers everything had calmed down significantly a few minor disagreements but no fighting or torture it was actually peaceful. John carefully massaged her ankles for her "Is that any better angel?" He asked, Izzy nodded snuggling back into the couch "much, I can't wait for them to be out. I hate this and having to pee every 5 minutes" John chuckled "Speaking of, up up please" Izzy tried getting up and failed. Johnnnn, help me" he couldn't keep it together laughing as he pulled her up helping her to the bathroom.

Ashley had told Joseph about the pregnancy but of course kept out the part of it not being his, which didn't matter since he already knows after that night of lurking in the hallways. He still plays dumb for the time being, so now all he has to do is wait for her to give birth, then he'll show her exactly what happens to lying, cheating little whores.

Emily sat on Josephs lap as he read to her from his bible "Papa are you mad at mommy?" Joseph turned the page "No sweetheart, why do you ask?" Emily looked down at the book "because shes with uncle John more than you" he used everything in that moment too compose himself gripping his bible tighter "well darling, mommy is.. lost. She has lost her way from the righteous path that I've laid for us to follow. But don't worry, soon your mother will see that you don't betray family." Emily giggled "mommys not lost shes in the potty" she looked up at her father poking his nose "you're silly papa" Joseph shook his head and gave his best smile "of course sweetheart" he tends too forget she's only a child, so innocent and pure to the world and he'll make damn sure her mother won't taint that innocence.

Jacob was sitting at his desk checking the different channels on his radio he started hearing radio broadcasts coming in from a man named Dutch, mainly he would ask if anyone else was out there but one broadcast made his blood boil. He was asking for a Izzy Boshaw if anyone had her or knew of her last location that her cousin sharky was safe with him, along with her boyfriend Staci, Izzy had never told him about a man named Dutch and now he has to make sure she never hears his broadcasts. He shut the radio off slamming his fist down on the wooden desk "I should have killed those god damn idiots when I had the chance".

Izzy came out of the bathroom punching John in the shoulder "I almost peed myself you ass" looking down he covered his mouth trying not to laugh "I think you did angel" he pointed to the wet spot on the floor. She looked down and Izzys heart started beating faster the liquid was clear and there was alot "oh no, no, no, no! It's early. I-I can't be going into labour" John reached out grabbing ahold of her "just relax, I'll go get Jacob" he stepped over the puddle and jogged to the other end of the bunker. Izzy watched him disappear. Instantly a contraction hit her hard she bent over grabbing her knees "o-oh fuck me! She tried focusing on her breathing while she waited.

John rushed into the armory "brother, Izzys water broke" the oldest Seed got out of his chair quickly following John out the door. He saw her standing in the hallway doing her breathing, Jacob made his way over grabbing her hands "I'm here baby, how far apart are the contractions?" He asked walking them to the infirmary. Izzy stopped, clenching his hand as another one ripped through her "f-fuck! 3 m-minutes apart" John held the door open for them, Izzy got onto the bed bringing her knees up. Jacob helped her pull her ruined leggings off "go get Joseph" John left and Jacob began grabbing the things they needed, towels, water, pain medication, everything. Izzy drapped a sheet over her legs "Jacob I'm scared" she cried out as another contraction came they were getting even closer, "it's okay sweetheart everything will be fine" he ran his fingers threw her hair trying to sooth her. Joseph and John returned coming in rolling up their sleeves and washing their hands "I'm going to need to check how dialated she is" Joseph said, Izzy looked up at Jacob clutching his hand. He walked over "you'll need to scoot down to the edge of the bed and put your feet in the stirrups" she moved down and Jacob moved with her, Joseph lifted the sheet placing it over her knees. John handed him rubber gloves.

Once they were on he looked up at Izzy "you'll need to relax. This will be uncomfortable for a moment" with that said he slid two fingers into Izzy pushing in until he felt her cervix, Izzy put Jacobs hand in a death grip squeezing her eyes shut. Joseph pulled out slowly taking the gloves off and getting a clean pair "she's fully dialated, the baby is head down. She can begin pushing" John stood with warm towels ready and Joseph pulled up a chair "on this next contraction I want you to push for me and remember to breath Isabelle" she nodded, after a minute the next one hit and she began to push Izzy growled out curses at Jacob he only laughed kissing her head.

After 15 minutes of pushing their baby boy was born, Jacob came over cutting the umbilical cord and helping John wash him off in the sink. Joseph stayed making sure she passed the entire placenta next, Izzy laid her head back against the pillow listening to their tiny little baby cry his head off. Jacob watched on in awe as he washed the thick crop of red hair on his little head "welcome to the pack little man" he said quietly to his son, John handed him another towel helping him dry the little guy off "there now you're all clean, lets go show mommy" he walked over to Izzy "you up for holding him sweetheart?" She nodded unzipping her hoodie so he could lay him on her chest. Izzy took him carfully from Jacob laying him down, he slowly stopped crying his little pink thumb making its way toward his mouth as he started to drift off on her "he's beautiful" Izzy whispered out looking up at Jacob who looked on the verge of tears.

John and Joseph cleaned up before leaving the room, Izzy and Jacob just sat watching their beautiful little boy sleep soundly on her chest "you know he's going to be ravenous when he wakes up" Jacob chuckled running his fingers gently over his head "I bet he will be, it was his first big day" Izzy leaned down kissing his head which smelled of lavender. Jacob sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest "so what are we gonna name him?" He asked, Izzy sat back in thought "you said you liked Max for a boys name and" she look down at his smushed little face "he looks like a Max" Jacob smiled "Maxwell Ian Seed" Izzys eyes lit up "I love it" he leaned over kissing her cheek "I'm glad kitten".

They both had drifted off for a quick nap when Izzy felt little hands grabbing at her chest and a serious concentrated look on her sons face "hello little one" tilting her head she cooed down at him and was met with piercing blue eyes just like his daddy "you hungry?" She sat up slowly maneuvering him into the crook of her arm. Izzy pulled her breast out of her tank top and proceeded to get him to latch on, after a few failed attempts he finally got the hang of it latching on strong and suckling away. Jacob woke up looking over to see Izzy watching Max feed away, her eyes were full of unconditional love for this little boy and he couldn't be happier, he sat up leaning over on the arm "oh good, it's dinner time" he smirked looking her over, Izzy playfully slapped his chest "No stealing your boys food" she teased.

Jacob had gotten up to go make them some dinner, he sent John in with Max's diapers, wipes and a little outfit. John stood next to the bed watching Izzy change him "he's perfect" John reached down giving the little guy his finger "I'm so happy for you two" Izzy smiled rubbing the back of his hand "thank you John, for everything" she smiled reaching down and scooping Max up "that's your uncle John, he bought you a serious wardrobe" the youngest Seed smiled before wiping his eyes "well I must go, yell if you two need anything".

Jacob came back in with sandwiches and soup for the both of them "how'd his feeding go?" She held Max as she grabbed half the sandwich off his plate "good, he ate a lot" Izzy heard him gurgle and she set her sandwich down placing him up on her shoulder with the burp cloth patting his back. Max belched and dribbled a little, Izzy wiped his mouth before bringing him back down in her arms supporting his head. Izzy still couldn't believe this little thing was hers "mommy loves you Maxi" she kissed his nose and he scrunched his face up before a tiny smiled pulled at the corner of his lips "Jake look" he saw the smile and felt his heart melt "that was precious" he bit into his sandwich just enjoying watching the two of them bond.


	20. Everything's an Illusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Non con drug use   
> Non con birth  
> Murder
> 
> It's not good. Next chapter will be out in a week.

**Present Day.**

A green sparkling mist had swallowed her whole. Izzy stood in the middle of an open field clutching Max to her chest, "Jacob?" Her voice echoed around her as she called out. He was no where to be found, she was alone with their newborn.

The kitchen floor was coated in blood, John held Max and the pink crying bundle in his arms as he watched Jacob slam Joseph into the kitchen wall, knocking off and smashing picture frames around them.

" **What did you do! What the fuck did you do!?** " He screamed in his brothers face.

Joseph smiled as he looked up at his brother threw his cracked glasses "What _needed_ to be done" he replied in a calm voice.

**Two days prior.**

Izzy walked around the infirmary humming as she fed Max, Emily had just came in paying her a visit. She was so excited to meet him and asked if he needed any of her toys so he doesn't get bored. Jacob had gone to bed since he's been up the last day and a half with the both of them, worried he was about to go on his face Izzy pulled him down to her level and ordered him to get some sleep. He just grinned and gave her a chaste kiss before heading out the door.

Joseph had been keeping Ashley locked up in their room. Making sure she and John weren't going to be spending anytime together. She sat at Josephs desk sewing up one of his shirts for what's got to be the thousandth time this week. It was becoming too much, she needed to go somewhere outside this room, also she was worried she hasn't gotten to hold or even talk to Emily, he outright refuses to let her see their little girl.

Joseph would bring her back at the end of the day locking her in the bedroom at night, she had no idea where he was keeping the keys. Ashley finally came to the conclusion he was punishing her for something, but what? The only thing she's done is.. "oh no" she got up feeling her way over to the door, she grabbed onto the handle turning it "fucking locked" she began banging on the door "Joseph! Let me out!" She called out.

Izzy decided to go for a walk around the bunker with Max, she laid him down on the bed wrapping him up in his little lion blanket. She lifted Max up holding him in the crook of her arm and headed out of the infirmary, Izzy was still a bit sore but nothing too serious.

She made her way down the hallway when she could faintly hear Ashley calling out, Izzy stopped at the door "Ashley? You okay?" she reached down unlocking the door and before she could open the door Ashley whipped it open "Izzy?" She reached out grabbing her arm "yeah, it's me whats wrong?" Ashley held on "he knows. Joseph.. he fucking knows the baby isn't his!" she whispered yelled next to her. Izzy touched her hand "he can't possibly know, no one has said anything. Isn't this just his normal test bullshit?" She asked taking a step back, turning Max away from Ashley. She shook her head "he's distancing Emily from me, Izzy I t-think he's going to kill me".

**Present Day**

Jacob had locked Joseph away in the supply closet, he couldn't deal with him right now without wanting to kill him. There's a dead body in the kitchen, 3 screaming kids and a very anxious John. He came back into the kitchen looking over the scene before him, he took a breath as he turned looking at John.

"Give me Max, and take the girls back to your room."

Jacob took his son holding him close. John took Emilys little hand walking her back with him, "come now sweetie you don't need to see anymore" Emily wiped her face on her sleeve "b-but.. m-mommy?" John shook his head pulling her along.

Izzy kept walking threw the grassy field, the sun was bright and the breeze was cool on her skin "He's gotta be here right Max?. Max?" Izzy looked down into her empty arms "no. no, he was just right here!" She screamed frantically looking around for her son.

She retraced her steps but she couldn't find him or even his blanket he was wrapped in, "Jacob! Max! Where are you!?" She cried out dropping to her knees "..where are you".

**The Night Of,**

Joseph stood outside of the infirmary in the radiation suit clutching the white vile in his hands, he needed to do this with months of carful planning he had to do this now. Everyone in the bunker will out for atleast a good few hours after he drugged the dinner tonight, he looked threw the small window on the door both girls were fast asleep on the bed and Max was in his bassinet.

Joseph pushed the door open walking over toward his wife, he leaned down lifting her up onto his shoulder leaving the room. He placed Ashley on the floor of the kitchen and headed back to deal with Isabelle, he moved Max out of the way as he unscrewes the vile he dumped some of the powder in his hand and waited for her to exhale.

He blew the powder in her face on Izzys next intake, she was jolted awake and she began coughing her eyes became white and glassy. Joseph helped her up walking Izzy toward the exit of the bunker "you should have walked away" he punched in the code and stood in the small decontamination room as the door behind him shut.

The next door opened and Joseph walked them both out and up the stairs to Johns front door, Joseph whipped the door open shoving Izzy outside into the fire engulfed wasteland. Even if by chance someone finds her it'll be too late.

Joseph returned inside leaving the suit in the small room as the decontamination room showered him off.

He went over to the kitchen table looking his tools, he grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol along with his scalpel making his way to the floor between her legs.

Joseph had given Ashley enough sedative to subdue a horse, so they'll be no worry of her waking up during this even if by chance she did he wouldn't stop, she asked for this. He pushed Ashleys dress up and over her stomach, Joseph poured out the alcohol near the bottom of her stomach he took the scalpel and followed along her previous c-section scar slicing her open.

Blood began running down her thighs and onto his jeans, next he cut into her uterus. Joseph set the scalpel down as he reached in pulling the baby out of Ashley, he held the little girl in his arms before clamping down the umbilical cord.

He sat against the table taking a little green sucker and using it to get all the gunk out of her airways, Joseph cut the cord and stood up bringing her over to the sink to wash her off, there was no doubt in his mind that this was his younger brothers daughter she was a spitting image of him.

She began to cry as he dried her off wrapping her up in Emilys old baby blanket, " _shh little one everythings okay, everything is so much better now_ " Joseph kissed her little head as he stepped over Ashley while she bled out onto the kitchen floor.

Jacob had been awoken to the shrieking crys of his son, he got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and headed toward the infirmary. He walked in to see little hands in the air demanding to be picked up "hey shh, hey now little man its okay" he held his son as he looked around for Izzy, "Kitten? You awake" he called out walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ashley white as a ghost on the kitchen floor and a very eerily calm Joseph sipping tea and holding a little bundle in his arms "Good morning brother, sleep well?" He asked. Jacob avoided stepping in the blood "what happened Joe" he looked over the table to the well placed tools "Ah, well you probably all knew by now that this little angel here _wasn't_ mine. And well Ashley was never really cut out for motherhood. So I did what I needed to do. Along with Izzy we won't have to deal with them anymore, we all got what we wanted" his eyes snapped back to his brother "Where is she!?, what in gods name did you do!" Jacob yelled scaring Max and causing John to run out from his room.

Joseph placed the little girl down on the makeshift bed on the table and stood up walking around the table "she's been taken care of, she was never going to be what you needed. Now we can start over in a few years find better wives" Jacob calmly walked over handing Max to John before whipping around grabbing Joseph by the front of his shirt slamming him into the wall, he didn't even pay attention to everything smashing around him.

**"What did you do!? What the fuck did you do!?** " He screamed in his brothers face. 

Joseph smiled as he looked up at his brother threw his cracked glasses "What  _needed_  to be done" he replied in a calm voice.

John tried consoling Max when he saw the little girl on the table, he picked her up and couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was his daughter. Emily walked out "mommy?" John stepped in front of her trying to block the view, but it didn't matter her little eyes grew wide and she began sobbing grabbing onto Johns leg "m-mommy!".

Jacob pulled Joseph up to his level "where the fuck is she." Joseph looked over toward the door "I threw her out into the wasteland." Jacob dropped Joseph to the ground (this isn't fucking happening. This isn't fucking happening!) As he ran both of his hands threw his hair. Images of Izzy flashed threw his mind on a loop every smile, laugh, tears, holding their son.

Jacob reached down gripping Joseph by the collar as he dragged him down to the supply closet locking him in. He walked back to John taking Max from him "Take the girls back to your room" John started to walk away before stopping and looking back at his older brother "W-what do we do Jake?" John asked holding Emilys hand, "I-I d-don't.." silent tears fell down Jacobs face as he slid down the wall holding Max close "We find her John. W-we have too".


	21. Surrounded By Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Joseph will have to face the wrath of his brothers and Sharky comes a to decision about the last of his family.

  
Staci and Sharky were breaking into the spread eagle, "grab whatever food you can find man, I'll check for medkits" Sharky reached into his bag pulling out the geiger counter Dutch had given them before they left. He flipped the switch waiting for the clicking to begin "you sure this thing works?" Asked Staci, Sharky nodded "I watched Dutch test it out, maybe those bombs dropped further away than we thought".

Staci got the door open walking over toward the kitchen, Sharky pulled his gas mask off looking around the back of the bar. Staci opened the duffle bag grabbing every canned good off the shelf. Sharky began pulling out bottles of whiskey "man this oughta thrill Dutch" he stuffed some of the bottles in his bag before heading toward the stairs. He headed up opening the door, it was relatively clean up here. Sharky went toward Mary Mays bathroom he grabbed anything medical he could get his hands on it was completely cleaned out once he was done.

Once the kitchen was cleaned out Staci walked over to the stairs "come on Sharky, we gotta head back" he called up the stairs. The older man came jogging down "yeah alright man", they left the spread eagle and tossed their bags into the truck. Staci turned back to hear someone talking? "Sharky" he whispered "you heard that right?" He nodded pulling his pistol from his holster, he pointed toward the abandoned garage and Staci nodded crouching down following Sharkys lead.

Izzy walked toward the edge of the field, in the distance she could see a town surrounded by smoke. She looked back from where she emerged from "I gotta keep looking", she made her way down a slope and onto a road the greenish mist was dissipating and the clear sky's were becoming dark. Once her head became clearer Izzy realized where she was "I'm.. outside the bunker!? Wait. No the radiation!" she pulled her shirt up over her mouth and nose, she ran toward Falls End hoping she can find shelter before it's too late. She saw the old garage near the spread eagle the front doors were open so she ran inside and began looking for anything to keep her safe.

Sharky was against the side of the building peaking around too look inside the garage "Holy Shit.." He stood up and motioned Staci over "you see her too right? I'm not hallucinating?" Staci couldn't believe what he was seeing as he walked into the garage slowly maneuvering over random boxes, he approached the young woman carfully. She jerked her head around, breath catching in her throat she covered her mouth as tears fell down her face "S-Staci?" He latched ahold of her pulling her tight against him "Izzy you're alive!".

Staci held her close afraid that if he lets go she'll vanish, "I can't believe we found you, how? where did you come from?" She held onto him "You g-gotta help me get home, my baby h-he needs me. Wait, why aren't you guys wearing masks or suits?" Staci shook his head "Those bombs dropped further away than we thought Sharky has a geiger counter and we haven't picked up anything. Iz we can take care of you, you don't have to go back to that fucker".

Izzy pushed him away "No my son, He's only a few days old please! Christ Jacob's probably worried sick! And.. oh my god A-Ashley, Joseph's going to hurt her. Please Staci help me get home" Sharky came over "if we help you get home, you need to promise you'll come back with us chica I'm not losing the only family I got left in this hell hole." Izzy nodded frantically "Yes! Anything, we need to hurry".

Staci took her hand leading them back to his truck, "where's the bunker at chica?" Izzy climbed up in the front seat scooting into the middle "Johns ranch" Sharky nodded starting the truck. Staci shut his door wrapping his arm around Izzy "you have no idea how happy I am too see you" he leaned in kissing her cheek and Izzy felt wrong "Stace w-we can't, okay?" He pulled back nodding "yeah, sorry I get it". They drove down the road avoiding flipped over cars and tractors, the trees were still burning in this area. Izzy bounced her knee wishing Sharky would drive faster (god Max is probably starving) Staci grabbed her knee "relax we're almost there".

Jacob went over looking down at Ashley, it was like something out of a god damn slasher movie. He leaned down moving her hair out of her face when he heard the smallest whimper, he quickly placed his fingers on her pulse point under jaw. There's a heart beat! But it's faint, "John! Johnny! Get out here!" The younger brother came running in "what's wrong?" He got up placing Max on the makeshift bed on the table "Ashleys alive but barely, go get those suture kits, pain meds and Ivs" John ran back into the infirmary grabbing everything as quickly as he possibly could, he came back in sitting down next to Jacob on the floor "we need to sew her up, make sure its even and tight don't need it comin' undone".

Max started getting fussy, Jacob stepped over keeping his bloody hands away kissing him on the head "It's okay pup, Daddy's right here" John finished the last of the stitches "okay that's done, I'll set up her I.V." Jacob went over washing his hands, he grabbed the bag of fluids and morphine handing them over to John "Start her on a very slow drip then once she wakes up we'll increase it". John placed the I.V in her arm "we'll need to move her into the infirmary, she can't stay on the floor" Jacob nodded in agreement helping John carry her "you stay with her I'll go deal with the kids, once everything is semi normal here we have to go find Izzy" John held Ashleys hand "Of course brother, both girls should still be asleep in my room I stacked pillows along the edge of the bed for the baby" Jacob walked back to the kitchen table picking up Max "Come here handsome, lets see if your uncle John has any formula laying around".

Johns driveway was coming into view, Izzy leaned forward. Excitement and fear coming in waves she's hoping, praying that everything is fine. Sharky pulled up the driveway parking infront of the ranch, Izzy just about crawled over Sharkys lap to get out "woah Iz relax, remember your man hates us. We need to be smart about this" Izzy didn't care her heart ached to get back to her son and Jacob. They got out of the truck heading inside, both men had their guns drawn. Izzy made her way over to the basement door entering Jacobs birthday into the key pad, the light turned green and all three made their way down into the cellar.

Jacob was in the kitchen looking through the cupboards, Max kept grabbing at his chest pushing his face into the shirt "sorry little man, Daddy's got nothing in those".

Izzy pressed the intercom button

"Jake?"

Jacob found the formula when he heard Izzys voice echo throughout the bunker "kitten?" He quickly went over to the intercom on the wall pressing the button "Fuck Izzy are you okay? are you hurt?" Izzy dropped her head pushing the button "I'm okay, how's Max? Is he okay!?" She felt tears running down her face "he's fine kitten, are you sick? puking?" - "No, Jake there's no radiation outside, Sharky and Staci saved me out there and their geiger counter hasn't clicked once" Jacob glared at the door "are they out there with you?" Izzy looked back at them "y-yeah.." Jacob sighed "they armed?" -"yes". Jacob yelled for John he came in "what is it brother?" he asked "Izzys back. But she has company with her, take Max to your room"

"Be careful brother" John took Max out of his arms, taking his leave.

Jacob reached up ontop of the bookshelf next to him grabbing the pistol stashed up there "Jake?" Izzy waited for a response, "you'll need to be decontaminated before you can come back in, just to be safe kitten". Izzy put the second code in and all three stepped into the small room, the door locked behind them and a thick mist sprayed them down.

The second door opened and Jacob stood there with his gun drawn "Izzy get over here" he ordered, she didn't think twice and quickly moved behind him grabbing the back of his shirt, Sharky and Staci pulled their guns "she's only here to get the kid man and she's leaving with us, tell him Iz" Sharky looked at her with pleading eyes. Jacob kept his eyes on them "that true kitten? You gonna take my son from me" she shook her head "I'm sorry Charlemagne.. I only agreed so you'd bring me back. I can't leave them" Jacob smirked pulling Izzy in front of him "She knows her place is here with me Boshaw, now you two have 2 minutes too leave before I start shooting" Sharky growled lowering his gun "I can't fucking believe you Izzy" Staci just shook his head "Fine. we're going".

Jacob reached over shutting the door and putting in the code, he watched the cameras to make sure they left. But he knew those two idiots will be back and they'll need to be ready for it. Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist "I was so scared Jake" she cried into his shirt, he pulled her around holding Izzy tight "I thought I lost you for good baby" he lifted her face to him kissing her passionately. Izzy wiped her eyes "Max, where is he?" She looked around Jacob wiped her stray tears away with his thumb "with John, lets get you some dry clothes first kitten. Don't need you gettin' sick".

Izzy returned back to the kitchen with dry clothes on and John came out holding Max, her heart leaped out of her chest she quickly made her way over taking him in her arms "oh baby boy, mommy missed you so bad" she kissed his head holding him close. Izzy made her way over to the couch to feed him, he latched on instantly suckling as fast as he could. Izzy began crying again, Jacob joined her on the couch pulling the both of them onto his lap, she looked up at him "Ashley? Is she.." Jacob looked to John before answering "we'll talk about it after, right now lets just focus on us" he kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him.

John went back to his room giving the three of them some time alone, Emily was still asleep but his little girl was awake looking up at his model planes hanging from the ceiling. He crawled up on the bed picking her up "hello sweetheart" he watched her curious little eyes following him, he gave her his finger and she grabbed on squeezing tight. John smiled bringing his forehead against hers "I've waited so long to finally meet you" he whispered, she needed a name and he knew the perfect one for his little gift from god "My Faith". 

Jacob held Izzy while she and Max dozed off on his chest. John walked back out with his daughter in his arms going to fix her a bottle "need any help Johnny?" Jacob asked, John put his hand up "no but thank you, Faith and I should be okay it's just a bottle. But maybe when she needs to be changed I'll need assistance" Jacob chuckled before looking at his little brother "tomorrow we need to deal him" John nodded opening up the can "I-I know. He's gone too far this time". Jacob tucked a dark lock behind Izzys ear

_"He almost cost me everything John. He'll be leaving this bunker in a goddamn body bag."_


	22. Not A Savior Just A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end.

John sat next to Ashleys bed holding their daughter as he fed her. The color was slowly returning on her face, but he didn't know when she's going to wake up but he prays that it's soon.

Izzy woke up with her head still against Jacobs chest, the beating of his heart keeping her calm and grounded after all this crazy bullshit. He soon noticed she was awake "you okay baby?" He asked holding Izzy a little tighter, she nodded "yeah, I just.. kept thinking I wouldn't see you two again. Even after everything you did to me, the fucking thought of never seeing you again Jacob, It fucking killed me." She admitted, the tears falling down her face again.

Jacob lifted her head toward him wiping the tears away "everything I've ever done was for you, it was always only ever you Izzy." He kissed her gently "Your purpose is here with me, with our child and the many more after him. I would have tracked you down to the ends of the earth just to have you back." Izzy smiled looking down at Max then back to Jacob "hope you can keep up old man" he laughed kissing her head "you can count on it kitten".

Joseph sat back against the wall he wasn't mad at his brothers, they would soon see this was all to protect them.

Emily woke up in Johns room alone. She crawled out of his bed and made her way out of his room "uncle John?" She called out as she walked slowly down the hallway. She saw uncle red on the couch and quickly made her way over, her little hands pulled herself up onto the couch "uncle red" she said quietly.

Jacob smiled when he saw her "hey sweetie, how was your nap?" He reached out messing her hair up. She sat beside him "good. Where's mommy and papa?" She asked looking up at him, Jacob sighed picking her up "your mommy got a bad boo-boo after she had your little sister and uncle John's taking care of her in the infirmay" Emily nodded "and papa?" He didn't want to tell her anything about Joseph since he was too much of a danger at this point.

Izzy walked around the kitchen with Max doing her best to clean up the mess that was left behind. She listened to Jacob speak with Emily about what was happening with her mom, they need to deal with Joseph soon.

John laid Faith down in the bassinet beside her bed while he checked on Ashleys I.V bags and took her pulse. She began to slowly open her eyes looking up at the metal ceiling "where..?" She asked quietly, John turned quickly looking down at her "oh Ash you're awake" he brought his lips down to hers kissing from her lips and up her face placing his forehead against hers "I'm so happy you're back beautiful" Ashley reached up cupping Johns face "what happened?" John shut his eyes and stood up "Joseph almost killed you.. he left you to bleed out after he took the baby out of you."

Ashley went to sit up and winced "Did. Did the baby make it?" She asked fearing she already knew the answer. John smiled walking around to the bassinet "yes she did" he picked up their daughter bringing her over to Ashley, she couldn't believe it. John passed her into Ashleys arms "she's perfect Ash, I hope you won't mind but I already named her" Ashley brushed her fingers over the soft dark locks "of course not, what's her name?" John sat down on the side of the bed "Faith" Ashley smiled "It's lovely John" he leaned over kissing her cheek "I'm glad you like it".

John left the infirmary to let the others know that Ashley had woken up "that's great Johnny" Jacob said holding Emily "sweetie do you wanna go see mommy?" John asked holding his hands out to take her. Emily nodded as Jacob passed her over to John.

Once Emily was out of ear shot Jacob walked over to Izzy "I'm going to go deal with my brother" he leaned down kissing Max "Go back to our room and keep the door locked. There's a pistol in my night stand" he said rubbing Izzys back. She nodded bring Max closer walking back to her bedroom.

Jacob stopped in the infirmary letting John know what was about to take place.

The walk to the supply closet felt longer, he never wanted it too come to this but Joseph is a danger to everyone in this bunker. Jacob unlocked the door and headed on inside, "Brother" Joseph said quietly looking up "I know you are still upset about losing Isabelle, but eventually things will be better. This is all apart of his plan." Jacob shook his head "here's the funny part Joe, Izzys alive and back inside. There's no radiation outside." He said as he stood against the wall.

Joseph couldn't believe it, she's alive but he did everything right!. Jacob reached down pulling his pistol from his holster "we can't have you staying here Joe, you're a danger to everyone and these children don't need to see what you're capable of" Joseph stood up looking at his brother "I'm the goddamn Savior of this family! You'll take me away from my daughter!?  How do you suppose she'll take it that her own uncle killed the only parent she has left!?" Jacob flipped the safety off "Ashleys alive so she won't be alone" Joseph looked at his brother as if he had two heads "a-alive.. She's alive?" He asked. Jacob raised his pistol toward Joseph "you're the only one who tried to destroy this family and you couldn't even do that right. I'm sorry Joe but you have no place here".

*Gun Shot*

Izzy heard the bang and clutched Max to her chest.

John stood by the infirmary door and flinch when he heard the gun go off.

Jacob watched his little brothers body fall limp against the bunker floor. He put his pistol away walking over and sitting down next to Joseph "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Jacob took his fingers closing his eyes "but you were a monster".


	23. Listening Post Bravo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist because well I can lol  
> Enjoy.

  
Sharky sat on the couch watching Dutches fish swim back and forth, he should of tried taking Izzy. She doesn't deserve to be trapped in a bunker with that crazy fucking family. But he also doesn't want to admit that no matter what happens she'd always go crawling back to him, he wants whats left of his family and he also wants to meet her new baby.

Staci walked in looking over at Sharky "you alright?" He shrugged "just we had her man, in our arms and she just ran back to that bastard." Staci plopped down next to him "well maybe you could work something out, try contacting Jacob on the radio and just explain to him that you want to see her" Sharky went over it in his head a few times "I guess it couldn't hurt.."

Jacob had disposed of Josephs body outside, wrapping him in a tarp and laying him in Johns flower bed. Everyone ended up doing their own things that night, Izzy understood that Jacob and John needed to be alone so she stayed in with Ashley. John walked around the armory touching everything "Johnny" he looked over "oh, sorry Jacob" the older Seed nodded and went back to playing with his radio when a broadcast came in.

"This is uh, Sharky calling for Jacob or Izzy"   
Jacob shook his head before answering "what do you want Boshaw." Sharky fiddled with the cord "look man, I um get that you don't like me but Izzys the only family I have left. I just want to see her every now and again." John sat on the couch listening in. Jacob sat back "She doesn't need you in her life. Izzy has me and my family", Sharky put his head on the desk "fuck man, come on that ain't fair and you know it. She's already lost anyone who mattered and you think you'll really be all she'll ever need?". Jacob huffed out a laugh "I'm one hundred percent certain, now don't bother calling again".

John put his feet up on the coffee table "who was that?" Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose "an annoyance". John rolled his eyes "yeah I get that Jake but seriously who was that?" Jacob got up shutting the radio off "Izzys cousin, he's the local pyro. You probably heard about him setting half of the Henbane on fire." It finally hit John "ohh" he laughed.

Jacob left the room and went to check on Izzy he found her in their bathroom on the floor next to the tub giving Max a bath. He stood against the doorway watching "gonna get you all nice and clean boogie" she used a plastic cup pouring warm water over his belly "then we'll go see if Daddy's hungry" he cleared his throat causing her to jump "Jesus babe you scared me" she laughed "sorry kitten it was just nice watching you two" he grabbed a towel helping her dry him off. Izzy sat on the toilet taking a wash cloth and gently drying his hair off, Jacob leaned down kissing Max's head.

  
Sharky was so fucking angry but he also should have known that wasn't going to go his way. He was about to shut off the radio when a broadcast came threw the speakers "This is listening post bravo. Reaching out to anyone in the state of Montana, remain in your homes/bunkers help will be arriving shortly" Sharky swore that voice sounded familiar, he quickly reached out grabbing microphone "Hey uh army dude, you still there?" There was static for a few minutes then a reply came in "Dude? Sir we're doing everything we can-" Sharky couldn't fucking believe it "Uncle Matt! It's me Sharky" he blurted out, the soilder sat at his desk looking at the radio in disbelief "Charlemagne? Y-you're alive" Sharky sat up straighter shaking in excitement "Holy Fuck man, you're fucking alive?! After all this time. Where? How?" Matt felt tears welling up in his eyes "It's a long fucking story kid" he traced over the thick scar on the right side of his cheek "please tell me Izzys with you.." Sharky sighed into the radio "No but she's uh..safe-ish, I know where she is though" Matt slammed his hand down on the metal desk tipping his head back in relief he was terrified she didn't make it.

Matt calmed himself "where is she? Who is she with?" Sharky shook his head and gritted his teeth "She's with Jacob fucking Seed and his family" Matt's stomach dropped "N-No.. that. No she wouldn't have gone with him" Sharky didn't mean to laugh "She didn't get a choice. Jacob took her last October, fucking brainwashed her or some shit. Told her that he knew what happened to you over there." Matt began shaking in anger, the army said he was put in jail after the attack Miller told him that he watched them lock him away! He can't wait he needs to get back to Hope County now "kid I need your location" Sharky looked over the maps Dutch had pinned up around the room. Matt grabbed any maps lying around near him syncing up the coordinates "It'll take me a two weeks but I promise I'll be up there."

Both men said their goodbyes signing off, Sharky practicality ran out of the room to share the amazing news with Dutch and Staci. Matthew went over to the mess hall sitting down next to Miller and Reyes "Shit Boshaw what took you so long, thought you were skipping out on poker" Miller laughed lighting his cigarette. Matt shook his head "Nah, while doing that broadcast my nephew reached out to me and I found out him and my daughter are alive" Reyes and Miller looked at him wide eyed "Holy shit man that's great" Miller passed Matt the cigarette "turns out the fucker that attacked me has her, I was hoping you two would help me go and get her back" Reyes smiled and Miller nodded "Of course man" "Of course mi amor" Reyes leaned over brushing Matts hair back.

He leaned into his lover, they've been inseparable ever since the first time they met after the attack. Alex Reyes was the only doctor on site that day and he saved his life, Matt had only ever loved two other people in his life Izzy and his late wife Lily but Alex had awoken that spark again after all these years alone.

Jacob offered that night to put Max to bed for her, Izzy decided to walk around the bunker for a bit. She picked up and cleaned some dishes, then as she approached the armory where she heard John talking. Izzy peeked through the cracked door and listened in, "Listen man just put Izzy on for like two seconds, I found out something that she needs to know!" John stretched back in the chair "and what would that be? What's so important that I would need to disturb her?" - "Her fathers alive". Izzys eyes widened and she felt her heart stop (alive? Dads alive.. but) she couldn't have heard right or Sharkys just lying. Izzy quickly left her head was swimming in thoughts (he told me in detail that he killed him. Why would Sharky say this!).

Izzy made her way back to their bedroom making a beeline toward the bathroom "Hey kitten" Jacob looked up at her from the couch, Izzy ignored him going into the bathroom turning the shower on. Jacob got up following her in "Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out grabbing her arm Izzy flinched "Just leave me alone." Jacob turned her around to face him "No. What happened you were fine when you left" Izzy tried pulling away "I don't want to fucking talk with you!" Jacob grabbed Izzy by the throat pushing her into the wall she let out a pathetic squeak "you've been so good, why are you starting this shit again?!" She pushed against his chest "You lied to me about fucking everything! My dad's alive! And you.. you told me all that horrible shit that has given me nothing but nightmares!" She screamed and cried trying to push him away.

Jacob let go "what are you talking about?" Izzy wiped her eyes "I heard John talking to Sharky on the radio, he told him my dads alive" Jacob chuckled "He's been doing this for days, saying anything he can to talk with you." She looked up at him "r-really?" He nodded bringing her into a hug (now this is a problem) "Yes kitten, I've never lied to you I've always told you the truth." He kissed the top of her head and she hugged him back "I'm sorry Daddy, here let me make it up to you" Izzy pulled Jacob by the shirt toward the shower helping him undress "kitten" he laughed "we can't, you'll get pregnant again. It's 6 weeks until your bodys back to normal" Izzy pulled him down into a heated kiss "maybe I want more sooner rather than later."

After their shower Jacob carried her back into the bedroom, Izzy kissed his neck pulling him down on top of her "Easy kitten, I'm not a young man anymore" he chuckled. Jacob kissed her gently before getting up off the bed "I'm going to go check on Max." He walked into the nursery and looked down at Max, he was sleeping peacefully all swaddled up in his lion blanket. After he made sure everything was fine he checked back in on Izzy who ended passing out on his side of the bed. Jacob got in on her side pulling Izzy close, 

**(I need to deal with this. That fucking asshole is going to ruin everything! I need a plan, these fuckers aren't going to take her away from me.)**

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the chapters will be a lot longer this was just a set up for it all to go down hill from here.


End file.
